PowerPuff Girls R: Reminiscence
by Enthriex
Summary: The continuation for "PPGR: Realities" this story introduces more characters like Mitch Mitchelson and the GangreneGang (As well as Mojo Jojo) it s more of daily life chapters but well, these are necessary to cover some other aspects of the storyline as a whole.- RowdyRuff/ Powerpuff version not the Mirror side (though it is mentioned)-
1. Hearts Torment

**A/N- This is the continuation for "PPGR: Realities- Ch22: Heart´s Dainty" this chapter is kind of strong… it contains more psychological harassment, torture and well more stuff… but well this is also the first chapter of "PPGR: Reminiscence" which is of course the arc following "PPGR: Realities" thanks for following my story until this point, hope you keep liking it as much as I love writing it! (:**

**The "-" means that they are talking to the other ex. Haru to Boomer or Boomer to Haru and no one else can hear.**

**The "XXX" means a separation in P. **

**The "000" means a restart which only happened in the déjà vu kind of chapter of the other story but just if it happens to occur here and so you know.**

**The " ***" means dream starting point or ending point.**

"**=" is for memory start point or ending point.**

**Note: Memories and dreams have text in italics**

**PowerPuff Girls R: Reminiscence**

**Chapter 1: Heart´s Torment**

-Kai… hey man, what´s the matter with you?- I asked looking a bit confused at Kai who was incredibly silent and well he was emitting a great deal of dark energy which was at first like whatever but it suddenly started to make me feel kinda heavy, like gravity was pushing me down.

-What´s the matter huh… I wonder, I thought leading a life where I gave my all was worth it you know- said Kai in an unspecific way which was kinda odd since he was saying depressive stuff.

-What? No, I mean, what the hell is up with you?! You reek of dark energy like fuck… that´s not you at all dude- I said finding myself weird for saying those things.

-Isn´t darkness what surrounds us all…? We are actually nothing but mere puppets for life to play with- said Kai as he looked upwards.

-What? Shit, dude what crap stung you? You are a fucking mess…- I said really at loss of what to think about Kai.

-Just stare above… we are just pawns in this game the bastard above calls life, this is not life this is hell- said Kai as he smirked and released a chuckle.

-Man, stop thinking that way okay? You are creeping the hell outta me" I said to him while looking kind of troubled at him.

-Humans are here just to entertain that one who watches us intently… pain is everything, misery is- he said as I interrupted him by punching him, he then knelt down and looked at the dark space below.

-Pull yourself together, stop spitting shit so half heartedly- I said irritated- Hell, it´s incredibly amazing to beat the crap out of people and monsters but don´t say that kind of bullshit; you are always giving your best, what changed? Misaki´s death doesn´t mean everything is lost dude! You just have to learn to let things go and move forward-

-Move forward? I once tried to move forward on life… I gave my all despite everything that tried to hold me down, I didn´t have a lifestyle like the others but you know? I didn´t care! All I ever asked in return was my brother´s company! Life could batter me and I didn´t care! Even if I ended half dead, as long as I could go on and keep my brother safe… that was all for me-

-No wonder Misaki is gone- I said looking irritated at him not even trying to sympathize with him.

-What…- he murmured sounding a bit shocked about my response.

-Your life matters too, dude, you treated yourself like crap- I said- Misaki is not guilty about it, you are but hey, I believe he was taken away for your own good; you need to get that you need to stop being so selfish on yourself-

-Don´t give me that crap…- said Kai as he stood up and glared at me- You say life took my brother away just to teach me a lesson? A crappy lesson like that one? That´s what´s nonsense; life is nothing but complete bullshit-

-Man, what´s gotten into you, you don´t react that way! At least try to think about what I said before going mad! I´m the one who should get angry not you! Fuck, I feel so stupid ranting this way!- I said a bit frustrated as I saw his mouth turn into an evil smirk, this is not Kai is he…

-Human misery is what entertains that being above, Misaki was taken so I lost it, I was coping with it so it was unacceptable, it grew frustrated that I managed to continue sane so it did what was most likely going to work on me- said Kai- What would you understand? You have not gone through crap or seen your siblings die; you know nothing about how I feel!-

-What…? Man, of course I know how you feel- I said a bit upset about the memory I had to see a while ago:

_="Brick… Butch… I´m scared" said Boomer as he sniffed and sobbed, I turned my head towards Boomer´s direction and saw how he trembled as he intensely cried._

"_Boomer, man up! Stop crying, you are only doing what that crab wants!" I said as I tried to squirm out of the restrainers._

"_Butch, knock it off, there´s no way you´ll escape with the wounds on your body not mentioning your broken bones" said Brick "Boomer, don't cry, I´ll figure something out"_

"_Yeah dude, how the hell will you if you can´t even hear us?" I said while looking tearfully at Brick on my right whose ears still leaked blood, he was deaf now… _

"_What?" asked Brick while looking annoyed at me, yeah he was probably finding irritating the fact he couldn´t hear at all._

"_All right, I give in, there´s no way we´ll be out of here… I cannot move that much, you are deaf and Boomer is blind…" I said while gritting my teeth, it was so awful to see them this way, Boomer lost his sight as one of the injections side effects and Brick´s ears blew up… how I hate this monster, can´t he leave us alone?_

"_Ah! No, no! don´t!" squealed Boomer as the crab dude came closer to him and grabbed one of his arms._

"_Leave him alone you fucking pedo! You already left him blind! Stop injecting him your shit!" I yelled enraged as I saw Boomer struggling to free himself as the crab monster took out a syringe with a weird substance in it._

"_No! Please! No! I´m exhausted I don´t want more injections! Brick! Butch! Please…I…" yelled Boomer though he was lowering his voice as the monster injected him some weird crap "No…"_

"_Boomer…" I muttered as I saw him closing his eyes and remained half lidded as the monster pushed everything in, what´s going on? What did he inject him…? "Ah! Hey, what are you…?!" I exclaimed shocked as he turned his claw to a human hand and opened Boomer´s mouth wide putting in a pill on his tongue._

"_Ah…" murmured Boomer in a daze probably unaware that he was being forced to take a pill._

"_No! take that fucking thing away! Stop doing weird shit to my brother! He is an idiot and whatever you want but he doesn´t deserve this kind of crap!"_

"_Fuck! No! Him stop treating Boomer like a fucking lab rat! Do whatever with me I don´t give a damn but stop it, damn it!" yelled Brick also scared of what was going on._

"_Knock it off or I´ll beat the crap out of you until you-!" I said cut off by Him making Boomer gulp it down._

"_Ngh…" groaned Boomer as he opened his useless eyes "Ah!" he exclaimed as he tugged his shirt in pain "My heart aches…" _

"_Boomer, what´s wrong…" I asked him really worried since he started to pant like if it was too hot or something._

"_Let me see boy" said Him as he took Boomer´s arms and moved them upwards to take his t-shirt off leaving him with his arms behind his head, I believe it was to avoid Boomer from smacking him but still this was way too annoying!_

"_Uhmm no… ah… I can barely breathe…" said Boomer as he winced._

"_Damn pervert! Don´t fucking touch my brother you hear?! I´ll blow your damn head off!" I exclaimed along with Brick._

"_Is it here… boy?" asked Him to Boomer as he poked his chest making Boomer release some uncomfortable groans._

"_Damn bastard…" I said while hissing pissed off at him doing that creepy poking making Boomer yelp time to time._

"_Butch… Brick… I can´t keep…" Boomer struggled to say as he was then interrupted by a black thing coming out of his mouth "Nahhh… " uttered Boomer as he opened his mouth releasing that black thing, he then started to choke and coughed roughly for a while until he abruptly stopped "I can´t feel my heartbeats… I´m so dumb aren´t I…" he murmured while surprisingly smiling, he then blew up splattering us with a black substance leaving us paralyzed in raw fear… =_

-Then why don´t you understand?- asked Kai as he looked at me while frowning.

-Because there´s no use getting depressed okay! I saw more crap happen to Boomer and I´m not beating myself over it!- I said irritated.

-I also thought that way… what is the point on being depressed? But, how can I think like that now…?- Kai asked me looking like he was about to break into tears.

-Kai, jeez… cry all you want ok, just turn back to normal when you are done- I said while sighing- Just think on how concerned Misaki would be if he saw you like this- I said while looking away uninterested.

-Misaki… my dear brother…- murmured Kai surprisingly more calm now- I can´t promise you anything… but, I´ll try and calm myself, I might be troubling everyone now…- said Kai.

-Well, I´m honestly surprised that you calmed down so suddenly… I think it´s stupid to sulk the way you are doing and hey, it´s freaky to be in a pitch black place- I said as I sat Indian style not looking at anything in particular, I mean… everything was pitch black so what could I stare at anyway?- Kai, you are a tough guy, what´s the use on throwing everything away just like that? Be an example to your brother you- I said startled by Kai suddenly hugging me.

-Thanks, Butch, sorry for troubling you… I think I will just need a bit more time- said Kai as he squeezed me, jeez, since when did he turn so affectionate? Hell…

-Man, you are still behaving weird… you´ve never really showed your appreciation that way- I said a bit confused.

-I´m not really like all the other guys you know… I don´t mind showing this kind of gesture to people close to me- said Kai.

-Should I take that then like you accepting me or some crap?-

-Maybe- said Kai, he then released me and sat against my back.

-Say, what´s up with this… I can´t hear or see a thing going on outside our mind- I said puzzled, why couldn´t we? I wonder if we are unconscious right now…

-Yeah, I can´t see anything…- said Kai sounding a bit concerned.

-Kai, don´t take too long dude- I said a bit troubled, hell, I wonder what I would be doing if I was awake; if that is even possible…

XXX

"Butch, stop, please…" I murmured while groaning slightly as Butch injected me something weird thing into my neck which was making me go dizzy, why was it working so fast…?

"Yeah, I´m done with that" said Butch as he pressed the syringe and jerked it out brusquely causing me to wince, I could feel the blood leaking out from the wound though my dizziness numbed the pain somehow…

"Butch… what did you inject me…" I said as I started to pant for air since I suddenly felt really hot.

"Does it matter?" he said as he turned around to look for something.

"Yeah, I don´t feel good…" I said as I stared with my eyes half lidded at Butch who turned to face me holding a pair of scissors "Huh… what are those for…"

"Your hair has started to bother me, don´t worry I will just give you a new haircut" he said while smirking.

"Eh…? No…" I uttered as I saw him approach me, he then thrust his finger in the wound he had done with the syringe making circles possibly to enlarge it "Ungh… No…" I murmured as tears formed in my eyes, the pain had been dulled yet I still felt a stinging sensation.

"You´ll be okay with the haircut otherwise I will have to enlarge this wound…" he said as he pressed the wound making me hiss.

"Butch… come on, wake up… I beg you…" I said weakly as he started to cut my hair; as I saw the golden hair locks on the floor I started to sob painfully.

"Shut up" he said while kicking the chair to a side causing me to fall with it hitting my head "Hey, you look better with that haircut"

"Mngh…" I uttered while closing my eyes unwilling to see Butch doing more things to me; though I couldn´t manage to keep them closed for long since I suddenly felt how he pulled my pants startling me "Butch! What are you doing?!"

"What does it look like?" Asked Butch as he threw my pants away leaving me with only my boxers… I don't want to know what he is going to do next…

"What else can you do to me? You already harassed me enough!" I said irritated though I froze at seeing him taking a bucket filled with ice cubes.

"Heh, you have no idea" He said while smirking though for my surprise he put them aside and resorted to tickle me instead.

"Hahahaha stop! Stop! Butch! No! hahaha!" I started laughing at the way he was tickling me though after a while it turned unpleasant and my stomach started to hurt "Butch! No! stop! Hahaha, it hurts!"

"That´s the idea, dumbass" said Butch as he kept at it; I was actually incredibly scared and I really wanted Brick to come back…

XXX

-Brick, don´t you feel that?- asked Ressee sounding worried –I think something might have happened…-

-Ah? Yeah, I wonder… I hope Boomer didn´t let go Butch loose- I said a bit worried- Hell, I´ll beat him up if he dares hurt Mikie!-

-Let´s hurry!- exclaimed Ressee making me nod, I then hovered to the sky and flew full speed towards Ressee´s house-

-I kind of feel bad for getting Misaki an extra size- I said flatly.

-Yeah, we couldn´t help it though… Mikie took us by surprise…- said Ressee.

-She sure did… let´s go pick her up after we deal with whatever is going on at home- I said as I had my eyes focused on the way; what was that uneasy feeling?

XXX

"Butch… stop… please…" I struggled as I remained sprawled lifelessly on the floor, Butch was pulling my arms backwards probably trying to snap my bones as he straddled my back; he still had that mad expression on his face…

"What, you are so weak that you feel like crying? What a loser" said Butch as he stood up and bent down to grab me by the hair tightly, he then started to pull from it while arm locking my head.

"Ah! No! No! It hurts! It seriously hurts! Stop!" I yelled as I groaned in utter pain, I can´t seem to take in the fact of him wanting to kill me…

"What a sissy you are" He said as he pulled off a punch of hair and then threw me against the table´s pointy corner causing me to gasp and remain awkwardly on the floor.

"Butch, at this rate I may- ah!" I said interrupted by him kicking me on the face hardly causing me to roll over, I felt so pathetic and weak right now… "Nn…"

"So? Feel like talking?" He asked jeeringly as I shut my eyes tightly and shook my head lightly "Hmm? What´s that? I didn´t hear shit" he said as he took me by the arm and pulled me up to then punch me repeatedly and kick me towards the sofa; I couldn´t move anymore, I couldn´t say anything else…

"Ah… No…" I muttered as I groaned and heard Butch´s amused snickers "Brick…" I uttered while sniffing "Brick…"

"Hmm? You are calling for Brick? From all the things you could come up with, Brick was your best shot? Now, aren´t you laughable" said Butch mockingly as I tried to crawl away from him, I only managed to fall from the sofa and wince momentarily before Butch focused on what I was trying to do.

"Hmn…" I uttered as I looked ahead and to the sides trying to find a way to take.

"Yeah, like I´d let you go after this much fun" said Butch while smirking, he then straddled me and punched me over and over on the face, I tried to counter but my strength diminished gradually to the point of not being able to move my arms at all; I thought we couldn´t die… but I guess that´s a lie I just like to believe in…

"Butch… come back…" I struggled noticing Butch stopping momentarily to stare at me.

"You are still going on with that… you fucking idiot!" He said as he grabbed my neck and pressed it with his thumbs.

"Ngh…" I uttered as my vision started to blur, was this over for me? Why did Butch has to vent all of his anger at me? "B-Butch…"

"What, you can´t go on? Should it end like this?" He said while grinning madly.

"Where is Butch…? Who are you…?" I managed to utter before being startled by Butch being thrown against the wall by a red beam.

"Butch! What the fuck are you doing?!" shouted Brick as he approached me "Boomer, thanks for holding him back"

"Thanks…? There´s nothing to thank me for…" I said as I noticed Butch attempting to punch Brick though Brick grabbed him by the collar and threw him against the wall.

"Butch, I get you hurt him and shit for fun but why the hell is he just on his underwear?" asked Brick honestly puzzled, heh, seems that´s what´s really bugging him…

"Don´t worry Brick, he didn´t rape me or anything like that…" I said. He didn´t rape me physically… but I´m starting to think he might have raped me emotionally…

"Hell, don´t lie, you look like a tattered doll. It´s embarrassing like fuck but if he did rape you just say so" said Brick sounding serious.

"No, Brick… he didn´t, ungh…" I uttered as I felt myself vanishing… everything was turning dark "Don´t hurt Butch… he is… not himself…." I said as low as a whisper and then everything went dark.

XXX

"Butch, what the heck is this" I said while pointing at Boomer on the floor, he was torn in many ways, he was completely battered "Seems you enjoyed it a little too much"

"Yeah, you are right, I enjoyed it until you came" Butch said while smirking.

"He is a dumbass but there´s no way he deserved all the fucking torture" I said while glaring at Butch.

"Says who? The one who could give a rat´s ass?" said Butch while looking at me with derision "We mean nothing to you, why do I have to give a crap about you two?"

"What? Who says I don´t care?" I said honestly surprised at him bringing that up right now.

"Oh, please" said Butch while looking sarcastically at me "I don´t like you, you don´t like me. That´s it"

"Butch, stop spitting bullshit" I said while looking warily at him "Are you trying to say you were only demonstrating your hate by beating the shit out of Boomer? Yeah, right"

"I was almost done with him, I then planned on finishing you" said Butch.

"What?" I said while arching a brow frankly baffled "Finish us? How did you plan on doing that? You can´t finish Boomer dude, you have no-" I said interrupted by him showing me a spoon.

"What do you think this is for?" said Butch as he held it between his fingers.

"What… you can´t seriously mean…"

"Exactly" he said flatly.

"Man, you are even more messed up than what I thought" I said noticing his eyes changing to a yellow color "Huh?"

"Ngh…" muttered Butch as he winced and held his head in pain with a hand "Dude, what´s going on…?"

"Huh?" I murmured perplexed, what is he doing?

"Huh…? What the hell happened to Boomer?!" exclaimed Butch seeming sincerely shocked, he then shook his head and smirked back at me the same way he was doing before.

"Oh no, you are not going to tell me you are not conscious and shit" I said looking sarcastically at him.

"**Knock him out"**

-Huh? Ressee, did you say something?- I asked him confused.

-No… I didn´t say anything…- murmured Ressee.

"**Knock him out"**

-There it is again… can´t you hear it then?- I asked Ressee, he should be able to listen as well.

-What are you talking about? Brick, are you okay?- asked Ressee sounding kind of worried.

-Alright, I´ll just do as that strange voice wants; It´ll be my pleasure- I said while smirking slyly at Butch. I then got behind him and voiced out what I had said before causing him to faint once more.

-Whoa! Brick, this is not becoming a habit right…- said Ressee a bit startled, he then looked concerned at Butch.

-Hope not, I don´t like doing this… after all, that same thing made him blow up once- I said as I stared at both Boomer and Butch unconscious.

XXX

"Uh…" I murmured painfully, I massaged my head for like a minute and then sat up to stare at Brick who was sitting sideways on my bed while staring at Butch on the bed aside "Brick…"

"Hey…" Brick murmured without looking at me "Say, I´m sorry, okay?" he said while closing his eyes and sighing.

"Sorry? Why?" I asked a bit confused.

"Why? That´s… I got here a little too late" said Brick.

"Hey, it´s no big deal, I´m fine" I said while trying to smile.

"Yeah, you look great" said Brick sarcastically "The bald patch really suits you and the incredible amount of injuries are really fashionable"

"Right?" I said while grinning stupidly.

"Dumbass" said Brick giving me a punch on the face "If I hadn´t gotten here you would be dead or at least blind"

"Geez! Don´t hit me! Butch already did that you asshole!" I said while frowning at him.

"Yeah, I know" said Brick, he then lightly punched me on the shoulder "I´m really sorry, idiot"

"Oh…" I murmured looking at Brick´s guilt filled expression, I smiled and slowly leaned sideways against him "That´s alright, though…"

"Yeah?"

"Next time you will babysit him" I said while looking at Butch wondering if he´d be the same when he woke up.

"Yeah, I´ll do that at least" said Brick "geez, he better be ok when he wakes up… otherwise I´ll beat the crap out of him"

"Yeah, I kind of want to kick his ass too" I said frankly "It wasn´t nice to be kicked around by him"

"Huh? You are always being kicked around…" said Brick looking dully at me.

"You know what I mean!" I said while staring the same way he was doing.

"I guess. He didn´t rape you, right?"

"Huh? Why are you so stubborn? No, he didn´t, fortunately he didn´t" I said.

"Anyway… Boomer, go back to bed, I believe you won´t leave that bed for some time" said Brick  
" In fact, I think we´ll take you to your so loved hospital so you can be checked and stuff"

"Eh? But I-"

"You have no say on this" said Brick "For now just go back to sleep, you must be hell sore"

"Kinda… but…" I murmured uneasy.

"Boomer!" Brick said while staring annoyed at me, I then sighed and nodded.

"Alright… I´ll go back to sleep…" I said while laying back down.

XXX

-You wanted to hug him… why didn´t you just hug him?- asked Ressee.

-I don´t know, felt weird, that´s all…- I said honestly not knowing why I couldn´t really do that.

-You don´t have to be mean to him all the time, you guys are family, it´s normal you want to hug him out of concern…- said Ressee while smiling gently.

-Geez, it´s not that simple, hell, I have no idea why I just can´t so just deal with it- I said while looking away annoyed.

-Your ego doesn´t let you- said Ressee.

-I don´t know and I sincerely could care less- I said while staring at Butch- Incredible how he can be even more of a beast like that than in his older form-

-Yeah though you are aware that Butch wasn´t being himself- said Ressee- which reminds me… what was that before? The mysterious voice you mentioned…-

-Oh, that… well, it was a strange voice, but I don´t think you should worry about it, I can´t hear it anymore so I was probably just too stressed or something- I said while eyeing Boomer.

-Uhmm right…- said Ressee sounding unsure- well, it must have been quite a scare to see Boomer like that-

-Right…- I said while rolling my eyes- say do you think this will be permanent or something?

-Huh? What do you mean?- asked Ressee sounding confused.

-You know, us being kids- I said, it was kind of annoying to be like this…

-Who knows… it was Mikie who did it, it would be odd It lasted more than a day- said Ressee- she got powers really randomly, I doubt she knows how to control them… just like she said, she has no idea how to turn you guys back and I seriously doubt she knows how to maintain such a spell for so long-

-I wonder… I hope the effects wear out soon, they are causing a great deal of stress not only to us but to Kai as well, she sure picked the wrong time to shoot an accidental spell- I said.

-Well… everything will turn out fine, we are here now so Boomer won´t be harassed anymore and hopefully Butch will be okay now that he wakes up- said Ressee cheerfully.

-I guess, just hope it´s as you say- I said, I then walked away to the kitchen "Boomer, if you are conscious, we´ll go to the kitchen to bring you something so if anything happens be sure to yell or something" I said before leaving.

XXX

"_What a nice display of insanity, it was really inspirational" said someone I couldn´t recognize._

"Who, who are you?" I said as I stood up, Kai looked at me really puzzled and just remained staring at me like if I was going nuts.

"Butch, who are you talking to?"

"Man, I have no idea" I said kinda confirming I was mad or some shit.

"_Who knew you had so much evil inside you, I like you" said the mysterious voice._

"Hell, stop being a coward dude! Show yourself!" I shouted as I looked around trying to spot the one talking to us; how was that even possible? We were in a dark corner inside our minds or some shit, it was impossible for this being to talk to us yet he was doing so anyway, hell…

"How can someone be here anyway?" asked Kai as he stood up and looked around without questioning me about me going crazy anymore.

"Beats me but something tells me this thing is evil as fuck" I said.

"_Oh, so now I´m evil…" said the voice releasing a short snicker at the end "You really amused me back there"_

"Amused you? When? The hell, what did I do?" I asked confused.

"_You saw it didn´t you? How your brother was beaten and tattered on the floor; it was incredibly amusing" said the voice with a tone of malice._

"Wait a minute dude… are you saying I´ve been moving even when neither of us was conscious…?" I said completely freaked out, if we weren't conscious… what moved us then…? What spoke for us? Shit this was freaking weird.

"Butch… what are you saying?" asked Kai sounding confused and slightly scared by what I said.

"Kai… can it really be that we were moving…" I said shocked, it wasn´t possible… right?

"Butch, that´s not possible, if we are unconscious then we should be unconscious on real life as well" said Kai sounding a bit nervous.

"_Says who? Ask your brothers if you want, specially the blonde one, he can assure you that everything I´m saying is true; it doesn´t matter if you don´t believe me, it was really entertaining to see, I´m fine with just that" said the voice. Kai got startled; seems he heard the voice this time…_

"What do you want exactly?" I asked irritated.

"_What do I want? That´s pretty simple actually, I just want to have fun and humans fulfill that for me" said the voice._

"Humans…? Are you trying to say you are not human…?" asked Kai looking incredibly nervous.

"_Correct. Should I give you a cookie for that?" said the voice with a tone of mockery "Oh poor boy, are you scared little one? You can´t stop trembling so I guess you are scared as hell; isn´t that right?"_

"Butch, he is scaring me…" murmured Kai.

"_Oh? I´m scaring you? My bad… yet I´m flattered, do I look scary to you?" said the voice then suddenly appearing in front of us causing us to fall on our butts._

"Geez, you bastard!" I said annoyed at him and myself for getting startled like that, so pathetic of me.

"Who are you?" asked Kai.

"I am you" said that thing.

"Huh?" we murmured confused, what does that mean?

"Are you serious…?" asked Kai a bit puzzled.

"No, not really" said that thing indifferently.

"Oh… so what the hell are you doing here anyway? And how the fuck you got in?!" I asked pissed.

"_However… you remind me of someone I profoundly dislike" said that thing as he pointed at him while staring down in disdain._

"Me…?" asked Kai confused. I was still irritated for the monster ignoring what I have asked.

"Hey you weirdo! I asked you something for fucks sake!" I shouted angrily.

"_Quiet" said the monster as he looked coldly at me "I can´t kill you but no one says I can´t kill him" it said as he smirked at Kai._

"What?" I murmured confused, he couldn´t kill me? Why the hell not? "You won´t do shit to Kai, I can guarantee that"

"_Oh really…" said the monster "I really wonder how you would pull that off, if I wanted you would be dead already"_

"You talk big for someone that looks like a crappy intent of villain" I said while smirking.

"_Is that so…" said the monster "I do not like what you are saying, pest" it said as he suppressed a snicker._

"So? What are you waiting for? Hit me if you can fag!" I yelled at it.

"_Haha you are so feisty, let me give you a reward for entertaining me" said the monster as it chuckled slightly, it then looked at me slyly and flung his arm; nothing happened, what?_

"Are you just fooling around or what?" I asked not getting the intentions of this thing.

"_Oh, I wonder… patience is a virtue, or so I´ve heard" said the monster. After some seconds, Kai then screamed and fell to the floor grabbing his arm._

"Huh?!" I uttered surprised at this, I then knelt down to check on him; his arm was heavily bleeding, it was a deep cut that if it had been slightly deeper… he would have lost his arm.

"B-Butch… sorry, this is nothing..." said Kai while groaning, I noticed tears on his eyes, it´s obvious it had hurt and was hurting like fuck.

"Kai… but, how can this be… aren´t we inside our minds? Can we seriously bleed here?" I said confused, how was that even possible?

"_Hahahaha humans are so naïve and dumb" said the monster as he cackled amused "Of course one can bleed here, haven´t you heard of brain death? Maybe you are not bleeding externally right now, but if I kill him inside his mind that means he would die from brain death"_

"No way…" I muttered while gritting my teeth, we were in a pitch black place; there was no way to take him to a hospital and shit…

"_This could actually relate to dying inside a nightmare" said the monster._

"Well, if you wanna kill Kai, you´ll have to kill me first" I said as I stood in front of Kai shielding him, he couldn´t kill me, so as long as I stall this thing until we wake up… it should be fine, right?

XXX

"Brick…" I murmured as I opened my eyes and sat a bit sore on the bed, what had happened before had been so awful… yet I decided I wouldn´t resent Butch since he wasn´t himself; it may be too nice of me but he didn´t intend to hurt me, right?

"Ugh…" uttered apparently Butch who was on the bed aside, I turned to see him wondering if he had woken up but instead I found him coughing something black…

"Ah! Butch! What´s wrong?!" I exclaimed scared wincing a bit for moving a little too rough.

"Ngh…" uttered Butch as he groaned in incredible pain, seems he was still unconscious…

"Boomer, hey, did something happen?" asked Brick who came in looking a bit worried, was I too loud? Well, Brick has super hearing so yeah there´s nothing to be surprised about.

"Something is wrong with Butch" I said as I looked at him wondering what to do.

"Yeah, I already know that dumbass, you sure took your time in noticing" said Brick making me look at him sarcastically.

"Hey, I´m not talking about that…" I said irritated "Just look at him, he is spitting this black stuff"

"Huh? Black stuff?" murmured Brick confused as he turned to see Butch "Whoa! Dude, what´s that thing?!"

"See? I told you so!" I said while I looked at him still irritated "What should we do?"

"Hmmm…" murmured Brick as he approached Butch and moved the pillows to put Butch in a sitting position "At least he won´t choke on his own stuff, maybe vomit?"

"I doubt that´s vomit… I mean, look! That stuff is black!" I said really disturbed by the sight.

"Butch! Stop doing a show and wake up loser!" said Brick angrily as Butch kept groaning and coughing that thing.

"Brick, I think we should take him with the PowerPuff Girls, he is starting to perturb me" I said.

"With the girls? What? We can´t do that! That´s like-" said Brick interrupted by Butch roughly coughing.

"I don´t think Butch can wait…" I said wondering what else we could do.

"Besides, what if they don´t know what to do? Then what?" asked Brick.

"Huh? Brick, I think they know… they have more experience on this and…"

"I don´t know, I rather go talk to Him than them" said Brick.

"Huh? But-" I said interrupted by Brick.

"I´ll go to find Him or something, if Butch goes mad again then you can go away, no need to hold him back" said Brick then leaving.

"Huh…? And you said you wouldn´t leave me here…" I said while pouting towards the window "I guess I´ll have to take you with me to the girls house then" I said as I turned to see Butch.

-Hmm guess Brick is a little weird…- said Haru sounding troubled- I can´t decide whether he is worried or if he just doesn´t care enough.

-I wish I could answer you that… but I don´t know either, I just hope Butch is alright and we can solve the problem of us being children- I said.

-He really gave you a beating… I find surprising that you don´t resent it whatsoever- said Haru.

-I would though, the only thing that prevents me from hating Butch is that he wasn´t himself, that wasn´t Butch; I don´t know… I just couldn´t recognize him, I´m sure it wasn´t him- I said a bit uneasy about my reasoning.

-Still…-

-Don´t misunderstand me, it affected me but what can I do? I cannot blame Butch for something he didn´t do; I´ll just have to forget about it, besides… I´m angrier at myself for not being able to counter- I said.

-Your brothers really look down on you, you are strong you know?- said Haru happily.

-Well… I try to…- I said- Well then, let´s take Butch with Bubbles-

-Right, hope it´s not serious though…- said Haru as I moved Butch on to my back as to take him over to Bubble´s home.

XXX

"You shall not take any other angel sphere, not when I´m present" said Raguel.

"Look at this… you think it´s wise to show yourself to me? I´ll go looking for you next; of course, when I finish this first" said the evil being.

"I cannot remain passive when another angel is in peril" said Raguel as it looked at the other with a cold expression.

"Oh, why… how noble of you isn´t it" said the being with a smirk "To think that´s how you looked here, I frankly never suspected you"

"Quiet" said Raguel "I will stop right here and right now"

"Heh, so naïve, you think you can stop me by yourself? Don´t make laugh, I thought angels were not supposed to be arrogant" said the being as it stretched an arm to launch an attack.

"Do not tempt me, you know what I am capable of" said Raguel as it threatened the other by pointing with its gravel "I can judge and submit you to the most severe punishments"

"Like that mattered to me" said the other with a smirk "But well, I don´t feel like playing right now, so I´ll leave then; but beware since my next target will be you and only you"

"Disappear" said Raguel as it made a holy seal appear below the fiend´s feet, unfortunately, it escaped before the attack could touch it "…To think that rumor was real"

The angel turned to face the child on the bed; it looked compassionately at him and curled his lips into a warm smile "Oh young soul… your absence is creating conflict and bringing sorrow to your loved ones" the angel said as it caressed the child´s face "You are not mistaken for leaving yet your presence here is required"

As the angel said this, it covered his forehead with his hand and closed his eyes.

"I see that your soul has not reached the other side completely, therefore… I will grant you another chance at life, not because you have anything to achieve but because others need you as means to fulfill theirs… Your life is grand and so is your soul, to live a life of service is one of the highest challenges a soul undergoes for its own growth; I will support you my dear friend and as I stated before coming here: "I will not leave your side, you can call me and I´ll be right here"

Please support others as much as you may, I will make sure your half remains safe and thus I judge and dictate that your half of the angel sphere will allow you to stay"

It whispered this and so added "You cheater, I won´t let you go yet, you said we would do this together right…?"

"Ungh…" uttered the child as he opened his eyes a bit noticing the angel in front of him.

"Sariel… be more careful, alright? I cannot prolong your life with my powers over and over" said the angel while grinning at the child.

"Uh…" murmured the child "An angel…"

"I´m glad you are awake now, I will come meet you in person some other day; until then… be strong and keep on living since your life is one of the most precious things to me" said Raguel as it vanished. The child closed his eyes at this and fell into deep sleep once more.

XXX

"_Sariel! What are you doing?! We are going to be late!" said a boy as he stood in front of a house while tapping his foot on the pavement._

"_Raguel? Hey! Wait for me, I´ll be right there, just give me a minute…" said another boy who glanced over from a window on the second floor, he looked troubled and nervous._

"_You… I told you I was coming in like 5 minutes! Speed it up you bum!" shouted the boy looking a bit irritated at his friend._

"_Ah! Don´t get angry… I´ll go in a bit…" muttered Sariel._

"_Well then… Hurry up! And come!" shouted Raguel as he then remained quiet listening to something rolling down the stairs and causing a loud ´´thud´´ "You fell again didn´t you…"_

"Ah!" I exclaimed as I sat down on the bed, what was going on? "Boomer? Kai…? Anyone…?" I murmured as I looked around kind of dizzy.

"…" I remained quiet for a while and noticed there was no response.

"Guess they left…" I murmured a bit irritated, they always seem to be ditching me in this hell whole, what am I? "I´m so fed up of being left here…" I muttered and then noticed my legs were longer as well as my arms "Huh…?" I uttered surprised. I was completely naked and so I freaked out.

I looked around and found a gift, I got surprised and so I leaned to get it; thing that caused me to fall. I winced and so tried to stand, I knew it was impossible but I tried to imitate what the guys did when they were standing and surprisingly I stood.

"Amazing! I can- whoa!" I exclaimed as I fell backwards and smacked my head against a hard surface making me wince "Jeez, walking is not easy is it… huh?" I murmured noticing myself levitating; I wondered how come I could do that but I dismissed the thought for a bit so I could look inside… fortunately there was clothing inside! But… it must be kid size… there´s no way that´s going to fit me, these horriby sucks…

"Oh man…" I said as I bitterly took out what I expected to be child shorts to find they were bigger, I was surprised by that and so held hopes for them to fit me; I put them on and so found out they fitted me! Well, they were a bit big but they managed to at least cover what I really needed to…  
"Just… what the hell happened to me?"

**A/N: Hello there! This was the first chapter from the second arc of Townsville, I know I said I would update the other story but I seriously needed to finish and upload this chapter to rest in peace and allow myself to submit the other story. I will continue this one after a while so I really appreciate your patience x3 **

**If you have questions pm please :D if you are someone who asks anonymously then I´ll answer it in the next chapter. :3**

**And yes, I know it´s short again, I promise I will make the chapters longer after this one :D**


	2. A Child At Heart

**A/N- The "-" means that they are talking to the other ex. Haru to Boomer or Boomer to Haru and no one else can hear.**

**The "XXX" means a separation in P. **

**The "000" means a restart which only happened in the déjà vu kind of chapter of the other story but just if it happens to occur here and so you know.**

**The " ***" means dream starting point or ending point.**

"**=" is for memory start point or ending point.**

**Note: Memories and dreams have text in italics**

**PowerPuff Girls R: Reminiscence**

**Chapter 2: A Child at Heart**

****I stared intently at the bed I was previously on, I couldn´t believe I was finally able to leave it…but what puzzled me even more was Kai´s and Boomer´s absence; where were they? Why did they leave me?

"Well, I can´t blame them, I died after all" I murmured to myself "What´s left to do with a corpse heh" I looked around and stared at a mirror, gazing at the enormous change; I was now a teen, probably older than my brother… "But, if I woke up, then I couldn´t have died right? So why…"

As I wondered about that painfully, I heard the door open and so as a reaction I tried to hide though there was nowhere to… the only thing I could manage was to stick to the ceiling and hope the person didn´t look up.

"Eh? There´s no one here? I was told a small child was in this room… could I have mistaken the number?" A nurse said as she walked in and looked around for a bit, she then sighed and left. I hovered down and looked at the room, I wasn´t standing, I was in a standing position but hovering slightly above the ground.

"Kai… where are you…" I murmured, I wanted to find him and yell at him for not being here with me. I didn´t die yeah, but there was no reason for him to ditch me that way! "I´m going to yell like a monster for this!" I said decidedly and hovered towards the window then flying off.

XXX

"Kai, man hang in there!" I exclaimed scared, Kai was becoming really weak as I kept dodging all of the attacks this monster shot at us "Leave us the hell alone you freak!"

"Oh? Why would I do that if I´m having so much fun?" the monster asked as he kept swinging his arms launching attacks at Kai though one of those hit me on the back making me trip releasing my grip on Kai.

"Ow!" I groaned as I fell to the floor "This is nothing you shitface…" I muttered noticing the pool of blood forming under me.

"I can´t believe you are so stupid, tch…" muttered the demon. I mustered my strength and turned around to face him noticing him wincing in pain, he then glared at me "Fine, we´ll meet each other again" the demon said while vanishing.

I turned my head weakly towards Kai´s direction and smirked victorious. That demon had given us a hard time but now he was finally gone.

"It´s over Kai, you don´t have to worry anymore… but damn, we need to get stronger" I said as I closed my eyes feeling myself drifting off… it´s possible to faint in your mind? But isn´t that the same as dying or some shit…?

XXX

"Bubbles, do you think this will work…?" I asked her, she looked more concerned for me but the one who needed help was Butch; I know I need my injuries to be looked at but Butch looked like he was about to die.

"Yes, I´m sure Butch will be fine after this" said Bubbles as she looked at the machine Butch was now in "The Professor left this fortunately, Butch is so lucky"

"I´m so relieved…"

"Aside of that, Boomer, who did this to you? You look so beaten and exhausted…" she said looking upset at me.

"It´s… uh… you don´t have to worry about it, Butch should be-" I said interrupted by her.

"Don´t say that! Don´t be so mean to yourself… you need the same attention as he" said Bubbles "No wonder you are with Haru…"

"Huh? What do you mean?" I asked her confused.

"Haru has never cared about himself, and that saddens me you know… how can I help him if he is not willing to care for himself? It´s frustrating!" said Bubbles looking a bit irritated "Haru is such a nice boy, yet he treats himself so badly…"

"Hey, don´t worry, he has me" I said while smiling at her, she was right but as long as he has me, Haru would be alright.

"Yeah, I trust you" she said as she crossed her legs and hid her arms behind her back, she then looked at me sideways "You are a nice boy too" she said with a warm smile.

"Is that so…" I said while looking away and blushing "Well uhmm… I´ll go look for Brick, if anything happens call me, okay?"

"Okay" said Bubbles, I then remembered I had gotten a new phone since the other had an accident…

"Oh but wait! Let me give you my cell phone number, I have a new one" I said to her.

"Ah? Did something happen to your phone?" asked Bubbles looking puzzled; I then gave her a troubled smile.

"Yeah, it fell on a puddle of water" I said while chuckling troubled "But here, this is my number" I said as I typed the number on the phone´s screen.

"Okay" said Bubbles happily "You know, you look even cuter as a child"

"Huh?" I murmured while blushing "Jeez… don´t say that…" I said embarrassed, I then grabbed the phone as she handed it back and ran off "I´ll be back in a while!"

"Sure" she said while smiling cheerfully. I then left to look for Brick, I can´t believe he went to look for Him… Him is going to do everything but help us, isn´t Brick aware of that?

I flew all the way downtown just to be distracted by a crowd of girls that surrounded something. Yeah, there were so many girls that I couldn´t manage to see what they were really doing.

"Girls, do you mind moving? This is getting too annoying…" I heard a voice say, I hovered down and tried to peek; the girls pushed me back some times but I finally could make my way in front. I stared at a guy with a black t-shirt and purple shorts.

"Ah? So they were just staring at him?" I said to myself out loud, I got several stares from the girls in their attempt to spot the criminal who said that but instead of glaring at me, they squealed really loud almost at the point to burst my ears.

"Huh?" the guy murmured as he stared at me, in brief, he had a smile across his face and so grinned at me "Boomer? Is that you?"

"Do I know you…?" I asked him a little dizzy for the squealing. Instead of replying, he only took me by the waist and flew away with me. "Hey! What´s wrong with you?! Put me down!"

"Haha, you look so funny like that you know" said the guy as I struggled to get away "There´s no way I´m letting you go now that I found you"

"Huh you were looking for me? Why?" I asked confused, I didn´t know him so why was he looking for me…?

"Well, if you stopped being difficult it would be easier for me to explain, don´t you think?" he said with a smirk.

"Put me down and explain yourself!" I said while pouting.

"Haha, you turned out to be so demanding, who´d know" he said with a chuckle "Alright, alright, I´ll put you down" he said as he hovered down in the park and put me against a tree "Is this better?"

"Yeah" I said looking at him standing though he lost balance and fell on his butt, thing that made me snicker at him "Haha you are so dumb"

"Yeah, I know that, I can´t stand alright" he said looking at me dully. He couldn´t stand but he could fly? That was so weird.

"Huh? What do you-" I said interrupted by him.

"Boomer! What happened to you? You look awful…" he said looking sincerely confused and concerned at me.

"It´s not a big deal, Butch just…" I said though I was interrupted again.

"Butch did that?! Why?" he sounded alarmed. He knew Butch too?

"Yeah, though I have no idea what made him…" I said kind of confused; the guy looked seriously upset about it.

"I see… though well" he said sounding thoughtful, he then approached me and smirked at me slyly from a really short distance "The wounds make you look really huggable"

"Eh?" I uttered incredibly confused, I pushed him away and stared at him a little freaked out "Really, who are you…"

"You really don´t recognize me?" he said sounding a little disappointed "Well then, I´ll give you three chances, if you can´t guess by then… then you´ll lose 5 bucks"

"Huh? Why did you-" I said interrupted by him approaching me again, he looked at me with a serious expression.

"If you won´t pay the 5 bucks then I won´t ever tell you, got it?" he said with a cocky grin.

"Hey! I don´t want to do that! I suck at guessing!" I said irritated, couldn´t he just tell me?!

"Oh come on Boomer, I know you can do it, you are the most intuitive of the three; I know you don´t need more than those three chances" he said while sitting aside and smiling confidently at me.

"If you say so… alright" I said as I started to think on the possible person he could be… or well, the place I could have met him.

"You have 30 seconds before your first chance ends by the way" he said while winking at me. What?! He didn´t say there was a time limit!

"Hey you didn´t-!" I said interrupted by him doing the sound of a clock ticking, I stared sarcastically at him and then stopped my whining to think on who he could be.

"The clock is ticking…" said the guy teasingly as I tried to think.

"I know! I know! Let me think okay!? You are not letting me-"

"First chance lost" he said as he did the sound of time running out "You have two chances more, lose them and I won´t tell you… unless you pay me the 5 bucks, heh" he said confidently.

"Jeez, what a jerk…"

"10, 11…" he said as he looked satisfied at me.

"No, no! Start over! I haven´t though on anything! Stop! Stop!" I said. The clock thing was stressing me and so I just couldn´t manage to think at all!

"Sorry, second chance lost" he said jeeringly.

"Hey! You are such an asshole! If it wasn´t because I´m hurt right now then I would-" I said interrupted by him pulling me closer, I was probably just inches away from his face.

"You are hurt? You poor thing…" he said as a whisper, he then grabbed my face and kissed my forehead. I stared speechless at his face as I felt myself redden "So…? Have you guessed yet?" he asked me still with the same concerned expression.

"Well… I…" I murmured awkwardly as I stared at his face examining his features, something must tell me who he is… though paying the 5 bucks would be hell easier.

"Cause you only have 5 seconds to do so" he said while smirking victorious. I remained shocked at his freaking wit for pulling that; He didn´t allow me to think at all?! How could he manage that?!

"You are such a jerk, I hope you-"

"Time´s up!" he said with a grin, I could seriously imagine the winning music playing for him "So, tell me… who am I?"

"Who…" I murmured as I examined his face. His eyes were purple in color, his skin was tanned… he had auburn hair and was wearing a purple Taurus hair band along with a Taurus necklace.

"Haha, well, we can go gaze at the flowers just like you promised" he said as he smiled confidently, was he teasing me?

"flowers…" I murmured as I kept staring at the Taurus accessories he wore, I then came to a conclusion though it was so not possible…

"So?" he asked, seems he was eager to hear my answer.

"Are you the lost brother of Kai and Misaki?" I asked him getting a dull look in response.

"Seriously?" he said sounding apparently amazed at my idiocy.

"Uh… I…" I murmured uneasy, I turned to face another way and scowled "Well, excuse me but you-" I said cut off by he suddenly grabbing my chin "Wh-what are you…" I murmured confused at what he was doing. He suddenly locked our lips together leaving me awestruck for some seconds.

As he kissed me, instead of pushing him away, I got the images of when I was giving Misaki CPR and so I momentarily was paralyzed without knowing what to do; he then moved away and smirked at me. I then reacted.

"Hey! What was that?!" I exclaimed angrily while blushing, jeez, that had taken me by surprise!

"CPR" he said while grinning, he then stared at me.

"CPR… wait, no… it can´t be…" I said as I stood and backed away from him, he was saying he was…? "Misaki…"

"Heyz" he said simply, I couldn´t believe it… he had died in the hospital room, how could he be here…? It was just not possible… plus, he was an older guy, that was just not true.

"Liar! How dare you say you are Misaki! Misaki is just a 9 year old boy! How old are you?" I asked, he looked just like Misaki just older but I couldn´t believe it, how can Misaki be older now?

"I know, I couldn´t believe it either" he said "Just look at me, I can totally carry Kai on my back!" he said amused, he sounded really childish when he said that…

"But, anyway, that´s just… huh…" I said recalling that I had injected the Chemical X into his system; could this be the secondary effect…?

"Haha, I don´t need you to believe me, Boomer… well, No, actually I do… but if there´s no way to do that hmm…" he said sounding thoughtful.

"Misaki…"

"Eh?" he murmured curiously.

"You really are Misaki…?" I asked incredulously, yet, I wanted to believe in that. I really wanted to.

"Hmmm… should I say yes or no? Why don´t you ask me something? They do that in TV shows to identify the real deal from the imposter" he said excitedly.

"Huh… alright, what is Misaki´s favorite dessert?" I asked though by now my doubts were lessening…

"Blueberry pie" he said right away.

"Uh… when´s Misaki´s birthday?" I asked noticing his eagerness on answering.

"April 23" he said with a grin.

"Kai´s birthday?"

"July 5" he said happily, seems he likes being questioned.

"Alright, let´s stop, I believe you" I said. I´m not that stupid, he is identical to Misaki plus I did inject him chemical X so there was no way to doubt…

"Really? That´s a relief" he said as he stood up and then tripped "Ow…" he groaned making me laugh.

"Hahaha I can´t help but find that funny" I said getting a smirk from him.

"Well, you know what I find funny? The fact of you being a kid, that´s what" he said as he snickered "Well then, little one… mind showing me the path to my brother?"

"You sure don´t act like Misaki though…" I said while looking suspiciously at him.

"Haha, is that so?" he said while hovering "Well, you sure don´t look your age either"

"Oh shut up…" I said while pouting at him "I know where Kai and Butch are, I just need to find Brick"

"Brick? He went missing?" he asked sounding surprised.

"He went to look for Him, but well, I doubt he found him…"

"Boomer, what´s going on?" asked Misaki sounding intrigued.

"I´m not going to lie to you… Kai and Butch have been odd ever since you ´´passed away´´ I just hope them seeing you back from the dead is enough so they regain their senses"

"Hmm… who knows, I never thought Kai would be so stubborn in those issues" said Misaki "Well, what are we waiting for? Let´s go find Brick!" he said then taking me by the waist again, he then flew off.

"Misaki! You know I can fly!" I said wondering why he kept snatching me like he was doing.

"Haha, I´m sorry, it just feels nice to carry someone for a change" said Misaki. Seems he was aching for doing these kind of things… I´m kind of happy he gets to do so now but well, I´m having problems accepting him as Kai´s brother…

"Misaki… what happened after you wake up?" I asked him wondering seriously about it.

"I remember seeing an angel in my dreams calling to me…" he said sounding thoughtful "After that, I woke up. I was naked on the bed and my limbs were longer; fortunately, there was a gift nearby which had a pair of shorts"

"Huh? But the shorts you could have received would be kid size…" I said confused, who would give him extra sized shorts so conveniently?

"Hey, I don´t know what happened there, I just know what I know" said Misaki "The shorts were a bit bigger but well they did their job haha" he said releasing a chuckle "I then decided to go yell at Kai for leaving me alone, so, I exited from the window and went towards downtown"

"Eh? Misaki… so you were only wearing shorts… uhmm, so you are not wearing underwear?" I asked him, I felt so awkward asking that.

"Haha, wanna see?" he asked me. He was kidding right?

"You are not serious, are you…" I said looking dully at him, he only released a chuckle.

"Haha of course I´m wearing underwear! It felt so odd not having it" said Misaki "If you are wondering how I got it… well, I only went into a store and snatched a pair of boxers as well as a t-shirt of my liking"

"Haha that´s nice, I would have done that too" I said happily.

"You know, I wonder if I´ll stay looking like this…" murmured Misaki sounding a bit down.

"You don´t like it?" I asked. I thought he liked being older…

"I don´t dislike it but, it´s just a bit odd… I mean, my brother won´t believe it´s me, I´m sure of that" said Misaki while looking away.

"Well, let´s give it a try" I said "If he won´t believe you then I´ll make him!"

"Thank you, Boomer… but it won´t have any meaning if my brother can´t recognize me" said Misaki.

"Misaki…" I murmured. I spotted Brick just some distance away shouting towards the sky; I signaled Misaki to go towards Brick who turned to see us as we approached him.

"Boomer, who´s that?" asked Brick who was staring at Misaki.

"Uh, that´s…" said Misaki unsure of what to reply, seems he only felt like telling me since he knew I would believe him…

"Hmm... huh? Those are the shorts we gave to Misaki" said Brick looking puzzled at Misaki "No way…"

"Yes way" said Misaki relieved that Brick was starting to understand.

"You stole Misaki´s gift!" exclaimed Brick, I can´t believe he is not getting it.

"Oh, just great…" said Misaki while rolling his eyes sarcastically "Now it seems that I steal from myself"

"Brick, what are you saying… it´s confusing at first but he really is-" I said interrupted by Misaki suddenly gripping me too hard "Hey! Misaki, that hurts! What are you doing?"

"Boomer, something is wrong with me…" he said as he fell unconscious, I hovered away from him and watched how he fell towards the ground.

"Ah!" I exclaimed startled, I then flew after him followed by Brick.

"Seriously, Boomer, who is that?" asked Brick as he continued after me, I only ignored him and speeded up to catch him.

"Misaki!" I exclaimed as I grabbed him by the t-shirt before he crashed; the weight suddenly began to lessen and I felt how something slid down. For my surprise it was Misaki now in his child form.

"What?!" exclaimed Brick completely shocked. Seems I cannot longer doubt him huh…

"Misaki! Misaki!" I said as I knelt down and moved him slightly, his body had shrunk and so his clothes didn´t fit him anymore.

"We need to get him some clothes… wait here, I´ll go snatch some" said Brick as he flew away.

"Boomer… what happened…" said Misaki as he looked at me.

"You don´t remember?"

"Yeah, I do… but I don´t know why I fell…" he said then turned to see me looking upset "Forgive my actions, I can´t control myself when I´m like that! But since I´m aware of what I´m doing I think I don´t have an excuse…"

"It´s okay, Misaki, I´m happy that you are feeling better you know" I said while smiling at him.

"Thanks, Boomer…" said Misaki as he attempted to stand but couldn´t even move his legs… how weird, his other form could at least manage that…

"How odd… you could at least move your legs…" I murmured preoccupied.

"Haha… it was good till it ended" said Misaki.

"I´m so happy, Misaki…" I said as I hugged him.

"Hehe, I´m happy too that I could finally move" said Misaki happily.

"Though we have to teach you how to stand" I said as I sat beside him "And so, how to walk"

"That would be awesome" said Misaki as I hugged him tighter "Boomer…?"

"You gave us such a scare… Kai is going to be so happy" I said as I started to sob though I forcibly stopped myself.

"Boomer…" murmured Misaki "I look forward to that sleep over…"

"Yes, we can do anything you want" I said. Brick came back after a bit with some clothes and so we helped Misaki change; Brick put his bigger clothes in a bag he brought and I carried him on my back. I couldn´t carry him any other way since I was too short.

"Brick did you find Him?" I asked him still thinking he wouldn´t manage to.

"I did though he asked for something in exchange and hell, I won´t agree to that" said Brick as he looked sarcastically at me. We were heading over to the girls house.

"Ah? What did he ask in exchange?" asked Misaki.

"My body" Brick said flatly.

"Huh?!" I exclaimed "He wants to-" I said interrupted by Brick.

"Experiment with me, yeah" said Brick as we speeded up "He is such a sick monster"

"Uh… I wouldn´t like him to hurt you…" murmured Misaki sadly.

"Don´t worry, Kid, he won´t do anything to me" said Brick while smirking "He is crazy if he thinks he will"

"Hehe… Brick is a kid too!" said Misaki while giggling.

"For now yes" said Brick as he sighed. My phone then startled me as I felt it ringing.

"Boomer, your phone is ringing" said Misaki; I couldn´t answer since my phone would fall.

"Misaki, can you answer for me? It´s in my back pocket" I said, Misaki did his best and somehow managed to get the phone out.

"Hello? This is Misaki, Kai´s brother! We are going over there already!" said Misaki to Bubbles "Boomer can´t answer right now, but I´ll give him the message" said Misaki sounding interested on what she had to say.

"Alright! See you!" said Misaki hanging up "Boomer, I kept he phone away, I´ll give it to you later"

"Sure, so, what did Bubbles say?"

"Bubbles? You mean the blue powerpuff? That´s awesome!" said Misaki excitedly.

"Misaki…"

"Ah yeah! Seems Butch woke up" said Misaki "She also said she wouldn´t be able to meet you since she had to leave"

"Let´s hurry for Butch then!" I said as I followed Brick-

After a while, we reached the girls home, hopefully Buttercup and Blossom wouldn´t show up; I approached the door a bit worried about how Butch was now.

"Boomer, man up, alright? I don´t think Butch will try to-" said Brick interrupted by the door opening "Butch… what the hell…" muttered Brick as we watched Butch walking out, he had all his back bandaged.

"She already treated me, I have no other reason to be here" said Butch as he stopped to look at us just after he had closed the door "She left some minutes ago, something about her sisters needing her or some shit"

"Ah, yeah she called us" I simply said.

"She asked me to tell you that it was urgent and-"he said silencing himself as he noticed Misaki on my back.

"Butch, hi…!" said Misaki happily, Butch only stared speechless at him "Butch…?"

"Uh… I think he just broke…" I said. Butch kept staring at Misaki and suddenly changed with Kai.

"Misaki…?" asked Kai as he stared shocked at him "This is real…?"

"Brother! You are so little!" exclaimed Misaki amused. Kai´s eyes bleared as he extended his arms towards him, I placed Misaki down and so watched how Kai embraced his brother in a mixture of sorrow and bliss.

"Misaki, I thought I´d never see you again…" said Kai as he sobbed on his shoulder. I guess he couldn´t hold him like he wanted to for his current form "Thank you for coming back to me…"

"Kai…" murmured Misaki as he enjoyed his brother´s embrace.

"Well then, let´s go back home, you can cry all you want over there" said Brick as he hovered to the sky. Kai carried Misaki on his back and changed with Butch to follow Brick; weirdly, Butch didn´t say a word on the way home.

Once we reached Ressee´s home, Butch handed Misaki to Brick and then left to lock himself in the guest room.

"Ah? Why did Butch lock himself…?" I murmured confused.

"He must be too confused and shocked to say anything" said Brick "I found odd that he was silent all this time; he is usually hard to shut up"

"Yeah…"

"Oh, it is my fault…" said Misaki sounding down.

"Don´t worry Misaki, Butch only needs some time alone, apparently" I said still puzzled.

"Yeah, he´s got a lot to deal with" said Brick "By the way Boomer, how are your injuries? Ressee is curious about that"

"Ah? Well they are fine, no need to worry about it" I said while smiling troubled at him, I didn´t want Misaki to see my injuries…

"Boomer…" murmured Misaki troubled "Can I see your injuries?"

"Misaki, I rather not show you those…" I murmured uneasy, Misaki shouldn´t be seeing that.

"But…" murmured Misaki, he looked really concerned about it "Boomer, did Butch seriously hurt you?"

"Huh? No, no, he wasn´t being himself" I said as I smiled the best way I could.

"Your appearance worried me ever since I saw you" said Misaki looking upset.

"Hey, everything is well, Boomer is alive after all" said Brick with a tone of mockery.

"Brick!" I said irritated at saying it that way.

"Uh…" murmured Misaki uneasy, Brick then changed with Ressee.

"Boomer is doing alright, Misaki, you don´t have to worry" said Ressee reassuringly.

"Hmm… alright… though you have to tell me later!" said Misaki while pouting, it was odd for him to demand something like that so I just smiled in return.

"Sure" I said simply while nodding.

XXX

-Butch… why did you come lock ourselves in the room?- asked Kai sounding confused- Misaki is…

-Kai, we are too injured; Misaki is going to make questions and I don´t feel like answering him shit- I said- plus, my back is killing me.

-Oh, that´s true… I don´t feel like telling Misaki either though we do owe Boomer an apology- said Kai sounding worried.

-We can do that later, I´m not going to apologize with Misaki nearby- I said- Man… I wonder who was controlling us when we were out of it.

-I don´t know and I really wonder if I even want to find out- said Kai.

-That demon is still in my mind… I wonder what he meant with not being able to kill me- I said recalling how he kept attacking Kai and how he had left after being mysteriously injured.

-He was also injured… was it because he hurt you?- said Kai suddenly.

-I don´t know… why would he be hurt by hurting me? Though it´s not impossible, he did say he couldn´t kill me- I said as I tried to think on another reason -Agh…- I muttered annoyed.

-What´s the matter?- asked Kai simply.

-I so hate having to think on shit like this, not my style- I said as I rolled on the bed to face the wall- I´m gonna take a nap ´kay?-

-Like I could stop you from sleeping… let´s take a nap then- said Kai in resignation.

A random menacing demon who can´t kill me and the mysterious return of Misaki, not that I complain though… what the hell is going on?

**A/N: Decided not to make the chapters so long since this arc is more daily life style, though it contains important stuff. Thank you for reading up to here, I really love to write for you guys! Any comments, questions and so are appreciated (:**


	3. Carnival Terror

**A/N- The "-" means that they are talking to the other ex. Haru to Boomer or Boomer to Haru and no one else can hear.**

**The "XXX" means a separation in P. **

**The "000" means a restart which only happened in the déjà vu kind of chapter of the other story but just if it happens to occur here and so you know.**

**The " ***" means dream starting point or ending point.**

"**=" is for memory start point or ending point.**

**Note: Memories and dreams have text in italics**

**PowerPuff Girls R: Reminiscence**

**Chapter 3: Carnival Terror**

I have no idea when I fell asleep, however, I do know I was back in my mind, Kai was sitting against the Wall still in child form; he was bleeding heavily.

"Kai, man…" I said as I approached him, he looked tired yet he was still smiling, a lazy kind of smile.

"Don´t worry, I´ll be fine…" said Kai "I´m not going to die, at least not yet"

"What are you saying?" I asked him, he only looked at me and opened his mouth to speak and closed it like if he had decided that being silent was better.

"I´m not sure why I´m still bleeding but I do know that it will scar soon" he said.

"You have to be kidding, that wound is serious shit dude" I said, he should be delirious or something.

"Butch… I think you should be doing something else right now" said Kai, I felt he meant Boomer for some reason, I frowned yet nodded.

"Yes, I know, I would like to know how to wake up though, I hope we are not hitting Boomer right now" I said.

"Hope not…" said Kai. In that moment another voice crept in.

"Butch! Butch! Stop!" was what I heard, a light emanated from far away and as I faced the source, we were shun by the light.

"Butch! Butch!" Brick yelled. I woke up finding myself on Boomer´s bed who was currently asleep, Brick was holding my wrist which had the metal claw, seems I was trying to kill him.

"Oh damn…" I muttered, I shoved Brick´s hand away and stepped back, why was I moving while out of it?

"What´s the matter with you?! You really want to kill him, don´t you? He already put up with your crap!" said Brick sounding really angry.

"Dude, I have no idea why I´m moving when not conscious" I said, I have no idea what shit possesses me every time"

"Well, I´m not going to put up with your crap either, Boomer will end killed one of these nights!" said Brick "You don´t know me when I lack sleep" he said as he glared at me.

"Heh, who says I care about that dude" I said, the only thing that truly upset me was my attempts to kill Boomer "I just want to know what the hell goes on with me every time I´m out of it"

"Well, I would like to know that too, I don´t know how much more fucked you are" said Brick. I stared at Boomer and inspected his face, I hadn´t paid attention before but he was seriously beaten up, he had scars and bruises on his face, he had a part of his head really red showing a patch of scalp; it was a really ugly sight to put it bluntly.

I turned to see the wall nearby as I sat on Boomer´s bed sideways. I don´t know, my usual energy was gone and my back was sore as hell.

"Where is Misaki?" I asked, Brick only sighed.

"Back at the hospital, he had to go back before any mess could start, he might come today though"

"Say, is there any chance Misaki can move here?" I asked Brick, I believed that was the best, of course, I had to apologize first before anything felt okay.

"You don´t even have to ask dude" he said as he then looked at me suspiciously, Brick really couldn´t look serious with that child appearance "Not that I care but what´s with you?"

"I don´t know, I´m odd right now, I have no fucking clue" I said, he then rolled his eyes.

"That´s called guilt, dude" said Brick, I then stared at him surprised.

"Guilt? What the fuck is that?" I asked while arching a brow.

"Haha, how funny… You have no excuse now that you have Kai" said Brick "Anyway, I´ll go take a bath but just in case, I´ll wake him up"

"Geez, it´s not like I´m going to anything now dude…"

"Syringes…" whispered Brick to him, in less than a second, Boomer shivered and opened his eyes alarmed.

"Eh?! Wh-what?!" Boomer exclaimed as he sat down looking frantically around the room probably looking for the syringe; we watched how Brick left while closing the door on his way out "Uhm…?"

"Oh fuck…" I muttered, that bastard just left me alone with him.

"Butch?" called Boomer as he stared puzzled at me.

"Okay, I´ll just come out and say it" I said as I looked away while blushing reluctant to apologize. When in hell had I needed to? Yet it was obvious I needed to or making Boomer go through hell earlier, that and Kai wasn´t really helping.

"Okay…?" he murmured a bit confused yet waiting patiently to what I was about to say.

"Uh…this…" I muttered, I sucked at this apologizing thing. I stared at Boomer´s eyes and after a few seconds, I could feel a sharp pain on my gut followed by a memory of Boomer crying as I tortured him a while ago.

"Butch?" He called me as he arched a brow, he then shielded his face as I made my hands into fists, seems he was still traumatized.

"Damn, I´m not going to hit you!" I said a bit frustrated, he looked like a scared puppy whenever he tried to put on some defense. As Boomer moved his arms away, I just sighed him and hugged him tightly, more like an attempt to crush him than a cozy hug.

"Huh? Uh" he exclaimed surprised by my sudden crushing hug.

"Oh shut up, I suck at hugging" I said as I looked away a bit embarrassed about suck pathetic attempt of mine "I´m trying to apologize here" I said still uncomfortable.

"I see thanks…" said Boomer in a relaxed manner, it was obvious he was smiling and probably laughing about what was happening, I refrained from any desires to hit him in response when I as distracted by a circus like music filling the silence in the room.

"Uhmm… Butch, what is that?" asked Boomer as I kept hugging him.

"Huh? Well, sounds like monkey music"

"Uhmm… Butch, how much longer are you going to hug me…?" asked Boomer, though before I could answer we heard a loud thud, ehh well, our super hearing allowed us to hear it like that.

"Oh shit, did that come from the bathroom?" I said as I moved away from Boomer facing the door´s direction.

"Brick?" said Boomer while making a worried expression I nodded in response.

"Yeah, he went to take a shower" I said, I then rushed to the bathroom along with Boomer.

We burst the door open and saw a trail of blood coming from the shower a well as a hand there, seriously, it looked like a horror scene like when someone stumbles on a crime scene. We walked hesitatingly over there, well, I did, I just hate creepy stuff like this and the monkey music wasn´t making it any less frightening; the shower was still running and we could hear how the water crashed against the floor, fuck, I swear I felt like some shit was going to jump right out and scare the shit out of me.

"Oh crap…" I muttered as we came into view of Brick on the floor with his forehead bleeding, seems he did fell roughly just like we heard. The place under his face was tainted with blood, like a small puddle gradually spreading, it smelled oddly like that of blood mixed with water of course… hell, I sometimes hate my super smelling.

"Poor Brick, why did this happen…?" asked Boomer as he stopped the water from running as I lifted Brick from the floor and wrapped a towel around him then taking him out of the bathroom. Boomer followed me towards Ressee´s room.

As we dressed him and cleaned his forehead, I noticed the circus music was still playing; it was getting annoying and Brick wasn´t waking up.

"Fuck dammit… Brick, wake up!" I exclaimed and slapped him repeatedly but as expected, he remained out of it.

"It´s as if the melody kept him unconscious" said Boomer as he stared down at Brick on the bed.

"Hey, that seems to be it, Brick fell unconscious just after that melody started" I said.

"So he may wake up if that melody stops" said Boomer.

"Yeah, for now we should leave him with Misaki while we go look for the source" I said as I carried Brick again and headed out. We hovered to the sky and went full speed towards the hospital, I hadn´t seen Ressee´s sister… was she still with those girls? Oh well…

"But I don´t get it, why Brick? We have super hearing too" said Boomer.

"That´s because Brick has ear trauma, obviously he is sensitive to such sounds" I said "I just wonder what that melody really does"

"Hmm… I´m kind of curious about what the melody´s origins is" said Boomer; we then kept silence on our way to the hospital.

We hurried to Misaki´s room and entered kind of loudly, we forgot he could have been sleeping…

"Misaki!" exclaimed Boomer as he approached him, I placed Brick on the couch and walked towards him "What happened?"

"I uhm… I was trying to get to the bathroom but I… I…" he said with a troubled smile, he then started to sob.

"Oh, Misaki… you…" said Boomer interrupted by Misaki apologizing.

"I´m sorry, I couldn´t get there on time…" said Misaki, I was getting angry; Obviously not at Misaki but t the lack of assistance he was receiving at an expensive hospital.

"Did you call the nurse?" I asked as calm as I could.

"I did… but they didn´t come…" said Misaki, I can´t imagine how much effort he had to put to get where he is now, he probably fell to the floor harshly ad there wasn´t a way for him to get back on the bed.

"That´s it, I´m going to hit some hospital staff!" I said enraged as I went towards the door.

"What about Brick?" asked Boomer.

"Stay here with Misaki, I´ll go take care of the fucking hospital staff and look for the source of the music but anyway… Misaki is leaving this shithole today!" I said as I slammed the door on my way out.

XXX

I saw how Butch left, probably about to kill some nurses but eh, I wasn´t against that, I looked at Brick and then back at Misaki.

"Don´t worry. I´ll clean you" I said with a smile while Misaki kept sobbing.

"But… But…" stuttered Misaki as he blushed I then felt a bit odd, like dizzy for a bit though when well, I right away noticed I was back in teen form, that was weird… could it be that when we made adult acts like in this case taking care of Misaki than turns us back to being ourselves…? Alright, that was a strange to put it but I think I do get the idea… "Oh? Boomer, you grew!" he said with a bright smile this time.

"That´s true! Nice, isn´t it?" I said as I offered a kind smile to Misaki.

"Boomer… do you hear that carnival music?" asked Misaki catching my attention.

"Yes I do… it keeps puzzling me" I said as I turned to see the door, I wonder what Butch will find about that music…

XXX

"So, where the heck is that music coming from?" I said to myself out loud, I was walking around the corner of the cake shop where Kai always goes to work to find myself looking at a creepy looking boy about our age or maybe a bit younger… he was playing an oddly small street organ which let out a rather eerie sound, no wonder Brick fell unconscious with it.

I kept staring at the boy not knowing what to say, I could only gaze at his lifeless eyes, he played that street organ without blinking, I wanted to ask him so many things but at the same time I couldn´t come up with anything at all to say; a few seconds later I noticed a monkey on his shoulder, it looked oddly familiar…

"What is it that you seek by coming here?" asked the boy still playing that melody; he turned to see me slowly.

"What do I seek…?" I said a bit confused about the question "Your fucking creepy music did something weird to my brother, tell me how to revert it or I´ll break your face"

"Oh, your brother already experienced the magic?" asked the boy as I noticed a certain glint on his eyes.

"Don´t give me your weird crap! Just tell me how to solve this!" I shouted demandingly.

"What is to revert…?" asked the boy as he looked at me while tilting his head "The music will keep playing just like the fun has to continue" said the boy without any particular tone.

"I´m seriously going to break your bones ya hear?!" I said as I made my hands into fists. I was getting worked up for his words but I only noticed him going back to playing that creepy melody doing as if the conversation never happened.

"Hey! Don´t ignore me!" I shouted though my attention was dragged to the monkey who was directly staring at me, the monkey ´s eyes flashed and so the boy turned to see me with his eyes flashing as well… wait a second, is the monkey controlling him…? Or wait what? Yeah right, Brick would totally hit me for such stupid assumption.

"My… my… what a perky kid you are, do you want some candy? Do you want to party?" asked the boy as his head tilted to the left in a creepy lifeless way.

"Eh?" I said as I stepped back, shit this kid appearance sure does nothing for me; the boy emitted a powerful evil aura and so after a staring a bit at his eyes everything started to blur and so I noticed how the boy turned to creepier as seconds passed.

"The party is where the circus is" said the boy a he smiled evilly.

"Stop it, what kind of freak are you?!" I yelled at him as I grabbed my head with a hand, everything was turning crazy, the floor was no longer where it should be, the sky, the clouds… the stores…

"Let your mind take over, let the melody of the circus captivate you!" said the boy as his figure turned creepier, I believe I was losing sanity as time passed. The boy grabbed my arm, was it the boy? It was like some dark thing pulling me into a void.

"What´s happening to me… I can barely breathe…" I muttered as I grabbed my neck.

"Why hesitate when the doors of fun are being opened to you? There you won´t have to suffer anymore, it´s the perfect children land" said the boy as I noticed him turning his head in a 360 degree way; I felt my body go numb yet I could feel my heartbeat speeding up and breathing becoming unstable.

-No! Butch! Don´t listen to him! Don´t!- I heard Kai say but I couldn´t move at all, I was in a trance apparently.

-….Kai…- I managed to utter, it was pathetic really, I can´t believe I can only spit out one word.

-This must have been what happened to Brick… we have to get out of here and warn Boomer and Misaki, hell, I don´t want Misaki to go through this as well…- I heard Kai say, however, I couldn´t do a thing to cooperate- Well, I guess you leave me no choice then… I´ll go out and take you back.

Was Kai nuts? There was no way he could win against this boy´s powers or whatever shit he is doing.

"Carnival Night…" the boy murmured unleashing a more powerful melody from the street organ, I felt how his stare dug into mine and the way my energy was leaving gradually.

How can this be… am I going to just end like Brick? So stupidly like that? What the hell is up with this boy ad what the fuck does he want?!

**Note: Sorry for extreme short chapter but I needed to update today and I´m kind of pressured with exams… I´ll try make it longer next time, for now bare with me T.T**

**For everyone interested, you may look for me on Deviantart by the name of "Enthriex", there I upload stuff regularly, I invite you to do so in the time I´m not updating the story.**

**Another thing is… in the town intro comes "Story Update" there it shows the next date for the fanfic update, just mentioning for if you want to take a look (:**


	4. Mad Circus pt1

**A/N- The "-" means that they are talking to the other ex. Haru to Boomer or Boomer to Haru and no one else can hear.**

**The "XXX" means a separation in P.**

**The "000" means a restart which only happened in the déjà vu kind of chapter of the other story but just if it happens to occur here and so you know.**

**The " ***" means dream starting point or ending point.**

**"=" is for memory start point or ending point.**

**Note: Memories and dreams have text in italics**

**PowerPuff Girls R: Reminiscence**

**Chapter 4: Mad Circus part 1**

Just when I was in a trance and probably going to fall for the stupid attack made by the boy, I felt something pulling me away and was suddenly crossing the skies, well, being pulled. I turned to face where the boy was previously and noticed his serious expression directed at me, he then opened his eyes wide and directed me an evil grin, I could also feel the intense evil power coming from him, so intense it made me shiver.

"Huh...?" I turned to see the person who was pulling me to find Buttercup looking ahead with a frown on his face.

"You...?" I murmured "What the hell?" I asked her, she looked at me from the corner of her eye and sighed in resignation.

"You looked like you were in a tight spot" she said "If it wasn´t for me you would be done for"

"Yeah? How do you know that you bitch" I said while arching a brow.

"Because you were pathetically losing, bastard" she said "And hey, so much a kid´s speech"

"Since when do you feel like rescuing me?" I asked confused as fuck.

"Since the moment I felt like making you owe me" she said with a smirk, I rolled my eyes in response.

"I see..." I said feeling how the irritation overwhelmed me "Would you drop me already? It´s fucking lame to be dragged by a girl"

"Then don´t put you in the spot where you have to be dragged by a girl" she said "Besides, I have to take you with me"

"Eh? What the hell? Why woud I agree to go with you?" I said flailing myself to free myself.

"Well, that´s why I´m dragging you instead, duh" she said "You have to explain us what the hell is going on"

"Huh?"

"Don´t play innocent, you were with that creepy kid" she said demandingly.

"That I was with him doesn´t mean I´m best friends or some shit..."

"You know what I mean, don´t play stupid!" she said now angry, I just remained with an indifferent expression. I´m the one who intimidates by being angry not anyone else...! okay, maybe Brick can do that too but just him!

"I have nothing to tell you" I said flatly, I wasn´t being a jerk, I really didn´t know shit.

"Oh yeah?" she said as she stopped flying and pulled me up to face her "You are going to tell me what you know or else!"

"Or else what?" I asked her while arching a brow "You can bark all you want, babe, but you know you can´t bite me" I said with a smirk.

"Ugh, you are such a jackass, I´m going to punch you till you spill the beans!" she said while making a fist, I just looked at her sarcastically and shrugged.

"Whatever you say" I said, she then continued her way while pulling me.

"I know you don´t care but today Mikie, a girl that is staying with us fell unconscious once that eerie melody started playing" said Buttercup, oh crap, Brick will kill me if something passes to her... fuck, why her... "That´s why I want to know what the hell is going on"

"I don´t know a thing you bitch, Brick fell unconscious as well" I said as we hovered down... seems we were now at the park, we came into view of her bothersome sisters as well as Mikie and the kid we were chasing the other day.

"Ah? Butch?" asked Blossom while arching a brow "Why are you a child..." she said this with a puzzled expression on her face.

"Doesn´t matter, does it?" I said as I looked at the children "So they fell unconscious"

"Yeah... Junior tried to avoid the melody with some bacteria covering his ears but he finally caved and fell unconscious" said Bubbles "I´m afraid she also fainted"

"Geez, seems this music is fucking with everyone" I said, though now that I think so... the ones that had fallen were all children, oh fuck, Misaki can fall to that too...

"Yeah, but well, we have no idea how to do that. It was apparently good luck to have found you but seems it was only good for you" Buttercup said with a frown "You were at least a bit with him, what did he try on you?"

"Huh? why the fuck should I tell you about that?" as I said that, I felt Kai getting angry.

-Butch, stop that, if we don´t cooperate we won´t be able to keep Misaki safe, besides, we need to recover Mikie and Brick too.

"Butch! Come on! We need all the information we can get before going after the source!" exclaimed Blossom.

"Alright, shit... seems that boy has creepy musical powers, he can use them because of the street organ, or so I want to believe" I said, as I was trying to explain, I started to feel dizzy "Crap, I don't have time to explain shit, I need to go tell Boomer" I said with the intention of flying away.

"Oh no, you won´t!" said Buttercup as she grabbed me by the back of my shirt and pulled me back.

"Shit, I hate having a child like body" I said as i snarled at her "What other thing can I add? Just the fact that he mentioned that the circus was the children paradise or something like that"

"Oh no! Can it be that boy is going to try and capture all the children? It does make sense when he caught Junior, Mikie and... Wait a second, Brick? Why would he capture Brick?"

"Brick has also a child like body, he fell unconscious a while ago" I said as I felt faint.

_-You better not fall for that brat´s trick or you´ll pay- I heard, I then came into view of the demon of before, seems I was back inside my mind._

_-Oh crap, not again... why the fuck are you here?- I asked confused- Don´t you have anywhere to go?!_

_-Yes I do, the body I´m truly in is in a prolonged dream state, meaning I had to find something fun to do in the meantime-that thing said._

_-Although, thinking about it... the only way to save them is doing just that- said the thing, wait a fucking sec... That thing was helping me or I was going nuts?_

_-Huh? Why the fuck are you helping me...?- I asked unsure if I should announce he was helping me._

_-Huh? Whenever I help, it´s because I have something to gain from it- said that thing._

_-Alright, I don´t care why the fuck you are telling me this but I don´t mind you telling me what to do to bring Mikie and Brick back- I said with a smirk._

_-Sure thing, I´ll help- said that thing- But, with one condition._

_-Huh? What condition?_

_-The condition is that when we come back, I´ll gain control of half your soul- it said, I widened my eyes and then looked confused at him._

_-Half my soul? what?_

_-Well, it´s not like I´m not doing that already though- said that thing; I then got surprised at that. He is already taking over half my soul?_

_-If you go there, which is another dimension; the virus already affecting you will spread- said that thing._

_-So you are telling me this because..._

_-Because it´s fun seeing you contort your face- it said- Anyway, the condition is that if my container needs help from you someday then you will help._

_-Huh? you just changed what you were saying..._

_-Yeah because that wasn´t really a condition, I was just letting you know you´ve been infested with the virus._

_-The virus... so, the real condition is to help that guy if necessary? Whoever that is..._

_-You´ll know who he is, if you go to the other dimension I´ll let you know- it said._

_-Why do you care about that person´s welfare?- I asked stranged that this thing would actually express concern over a human._

_-Haha! such funny things you say, the only reason i care about my container is because my life depends on his life- it said._

_-Oh great! So if I kill that guy then you´ll be dead too?_

_-Effectively, and so will you- it said casually- eh? So will I? What the fuck are you saying?_

_-I´ll let you figure that out, I´m not fond of explaining anything to stupid humans like you- said that thing._

_-So, tell me... if my life depends on his, why the hell would I not help him?" I said while arching a brow._

_"I have a feeling you won´t care" it said "I need you to cooperate with him"_

_"Okay yeah..I agree then."_

_"Oh, and I´m also gaining possession of your unconsciousness" it said, I widened my eyes and snarled at him._

_"Hey!"_

_"You already agreed so there´s nothing left to argue" said that thing, however, he was already doing that wasn´t he?_

_"But you were already doing that... what the hell..."_

_"Not really, what is acting up is the virus, not me" said the thing as he yawned. "If I was conscious, I would make myself known and you would know I´m currently speaking"_

_"Ah..." I murmured stupidly "What is that shit of a virus affecting me?"_

_"I don´t feel like answering you that" _

_"So you are a virus...?"_

_"No, it´s the opposite, if I wasn´t here, you would be overwhelmed by the virus and that guy with you would be dead already" said that thing as he pointed at Kai._

_"And what´s going to happen if you leave…?"_

_"I won´t leave" said that thing "A part of me will be left in your body as I go back to my container"_

_"Are you trying to say that you are protecting me from the virus..."_

_"In a way, yes" said that thing._

_"Why the hell would you do that?"_

_"Do humans not do anything else but ask and ask? As I said, if I help is because I have something to gain" said that thing._

_"I can´t believe you are doing this just cause you felt like it..."_

_"Indeed, I´m not doing this for free, I have ownership of half your soul. your unconscious and do have some sort of influence in your mind" said that thing, I stared at it shocked "I´m protecting each and every organ in your body, all body functions are monitored by me, if I wanted I could kill you right here and now"_

_"What..." I murmured while trembling a bit freaked out, he has control of all my body not just a part of it... he can possess me anytime he wants and do whatever he pleases with me; not cool, shit, not cool..._

_"The virus will try attacking your organs once in a while, you´ll notice the virus and my energy´s struggle whenever you feel like shit or throw up a black substance" said that thing "But well, you´ll gain lots and lots of power if you learn to tap into my energy"_

_"Are Brick and Boomer also infested?" I asked wondering if they were in the same state as me._

_"I don´t feel like answering that, you should pay attention and figure it out yourself" said that thing "I also have access to your memories and thoughts, I know what you are thinking at all times"_

_"You bastard..." I said completely pissed, I can´t believe I´m at the mercy of this shit..._

_"Also, if you want to speak to me, you may do so my calling me by the name "Brazen" I won´t be repeating myself over and over so you better remember that, if you dare call me or try and ask me whatever and not refer to me as the name I just told you, I will not answer you" said Brazen, who does this shit think he is?!_

_"What the-" I said suddenly stuck between a black wall and his claws._

_"I´m that which will sleep within you, and that which you will respect; my energy will protect you but do not rest assured, I´m not an angel or some shitty crap like that, I may be shielding you but I will cause you harm time to time, you better remember that" said Brazen "Every time you resort to me, you will pay the price of lending you my power"_

_"Fine... fine! just shut up already! I´m fed up of listening to you" as I said this, he snapped his fingers and automatically felt how my stomach kind of contorted inwards... "Ugh..." I groaned as I knelt down hugging my stomach._

_"You better learn to respect me or else" said the demon as he smirked "Remember, you are my loyal puppy" he said as he whispered this to me and disappeared._

"Butch?" I heard a girl´s voice say... as I sat down I came into view of Buttercup´s face, I looked around and noticed I was probably at their house. "Hell, are you okay? you fell unconscious out of the blue"

"Huh? Did I..." I murmured indifferently noticing the spot on the floor near where I was covered in a black liquid.

"Yeah, you also hugged your stomach in pain and started coughing up that weird crap" said Buttercup "Maybe the music did affect you after all" I´m sure it wasn´t the music, it was probably Brazen´s doing that I threw up that stuff.

"What?" I murmured as I looked again at the black thing on the floor, what the hell as that anyway? It couldn´t be blood, right? it didn´t look like it and it didn´t look like it was something he ate either... so what was it? "So, anyways… any ideas?"

"Huh? About what? About the boy? Well… you just lost consciousness so we could not figure out much" said Buttercup.

"Well, shit, what only comes to mind is the children part…" I muttered frustrated, what other thing could we do?

_Channel me- said Brazen all of a sudden._

_Huh? Why the fuck would I do that? And what the hell is that?-I asked confused._

_Repeat what I´m going to say- said Brazen, seems he wasn´t kidding when he said he helped if he had something to gain from it._

_Okay… it better be worth it- I said deciding on doing just that…_

"And why would that help us? That´s really stupid, we want to know a solution, you are only stating what the problem is" said Buttercup with a frown and a tone of irritation in her voice.

"The children part is incredibly relevant" I repeated "Since the children end in a special realm"

"Huh? You suddenly got so knowledgeable… how do you know all that?"

"Children trapped inside can no longer come back, they either get lost forever or are killed inside" I repeated making her expression turn to a horrified one "Only children can enter it, meaning that the only ones that could do something about it is Boomer and me"

"I see… hell; do you expect us to rely on you two? You have to be nuts" said Buttercup incredulous. I stopped repeating what he was saying and would now speak as myself.

"No, I´m going by myself, I can´t drag Boomer into that" I said, I guess it was my way to be even with Boomer by saving him the trouble of having to deal with a dangerous dimension… that and he had to stay with Misaki.

"Huh? You have to be kidding right…" said Buttercup sounding surprised.

"It ain´t your business but well, I kind of owe it to him" I said, she arched her brows looking surprised.

"Wow, you actually managed to impress me" she said.

"Huh?" I now arched a brow confused, what did she mean with that? How the hell would I have impressed her? And why the shit would I even care about impressing her?

"Didn´t know you had a soft side for your brothers, it´s nice you show concern over Boomer" she said without a particular tone, I just noticed a suppressed chuckle.

"Ha! Yeah right, I don´t care what happens to any of the two" I said while looking indifferently at her.

"Yeah, yeah Butchtard" she said while rolling her eyes "But you have to-".

"Did you just call me "Butchtard"…?" I said incredulous to her stupidity.

"Eh? Are you deaf or something? It was supposed to be a way to call you retard but now that I think about it, it reminds me of a pop tart" she said looking thoughtful.

"Are you always this stupid…" I said with the intention of asking but said it more confused than anything.

"Oh fuck you, you are the stupid one" aid Buttercup while frowning "Anyway, if what you said is true, how can I trust you´ll rescue Mikie and Junior aside of Brick?"

"You don´t have a choice but deal with it, bitch" I said, she only snarled at me in response. I then walked towards the door "See ya later then, shit face"

"See ya, Butchtard" she said with a smirk, hell, that insult was so stupid that for some reason bothered me even more than if she called me bastard or whatever. Hell, hope she doesn´t get used to that "Or what, do you prefer Butchie? Butchass?"

"Oh shut up woman!" I said irritated, I then walked out from the house without looking back.

The first thing I did was to head for the hospital with the intention to demand for Boomer staying by Misaki´s side and let him know about the mad circus boy on the streets being the source of the melody; before reaching the hospital, I spotted some kids down from where I was hover being put into a trance and walking like zombies in the direction of the boy who was playing his street organ as he walked closer. As an Impulse, I went straight to the boys, not thinking well about my actions, I concentrated on releasing them from the trance; not that I cared, it´s just that I found putting children into a trance and trapping them into another dimension where who knows what was done to them to be seriously sick so I just decided unwillingly to help.

As soon as I started to take the children away from the mad circus brat, I came face to face with him and before being able to do shit, I was already in a trance as everything start do swirl around me and the notion of reality was taken from me. It was pathetic of me but I fell quickly and hard for the attack that caught me who knows when; the next I knew I was in blank space, I sat and shook my head trying to regain full awareness.

"Hey! You are the boy from the other day" said an unknown voice, as I stared ahead, I noticed a black haired, green eyed, white skin, girly boy staring back at me… for some reason this boy was creepy, he was smiling happily at me but his eyes were like two dismal holes, two fucking lifeless eyes.

"What the hell…" I muttered feeling a weird reaction from inside me.

_This here is my container- said Brazen flatly; this kid was so creepy he could totally appear in a terror movie… those movies with cursed, creepy looking children._

"Nice to meet you! You can call me Raze" he said with a happy grin, I couldn´t stop looking at his lifeless eyes.

"…" I stood still, just looking at the other seriously tense and shocked, in hell had I seen such empty eyes.

"I see you are not much a talker… but I hope we can be friends" he said with another grin, I couldn´t muster the words to answer him, I had a hard time with terror like things, supernatural shit was one of my most embarrassing fears and looking at a boy who looked like coming from the exorcist movie did nothing but leave me speechless. Where the hell was I? Am I probably going to end in another place after this white space? Well, I sure hope so, anything is better if it´s away from this guy.

**A/N: Hi guys, here´s the next chapter, because of some problems at home I couldn´t update on the day I stated I would but I hope you are enjoying the story so far! I accept doubts, spelling corrections, comments or whatever you feel like sharing! A story is fed by the readers reviews so let me know how the story is going for you, I would be mostly delighted to know x3**


	5. Underhanded Attacks

**A/N: Hello everyone, sorry for having taking ages to update this but to be sincere the lack of comments really demotivates me so I kind of get distracted updating the other stories xD however, I feel better now to keep updating disregarding that fact… after all, readers count anyway right? And well, as long as many of you out there enjoy the story, that´s more than enough, I must say that this arc as well as the "regressions" arc are the shortest ones in the whole story and are the ones that go before mixing the powerpuffs and rowdyruffs with the powerpunks and rowdyrudes so bare with it a little more o3o**

**Chapter 5: Underhanded Attacks**

Once the creepy looking boy vanished in white light, I sighed relieved; aside from his girly appearance it was totally possible that he was that demon´s container, why? Well his eyes told everything there was to know but well, to my surprise I was indeed welcomed by something completely worse, I was now in the middle of a circle of scary looking clowns, they were passing their time talking and doing some clown tricks like blowing balloons, that until I appeared as the center of attention. I completely froze, they were horrible looking, they had evil grins and they were kinda deformed, heck, this was even worse than being stared at by the raven haired creepy as fuck guy a while ago.

"Look who we have here! Another kid to join us for our meal!" exclaimed one clown which was licking his lips, another clown took out a fork and a knife while others were putting on some handkerchief… wait, did he say… "Another" kid?

"Huh…" I murmured as I suddenly realized they were not only creepy looking clowns, they were fucking cannibals! "I´m n-not g-going to be e-eaten by y-you!" I lamely stuttered, as I had mentioned before… I was fucking scared of supernatural shit and of course that included the fucking cannibal clowns.

"Oh how cute! Notice the stutter? Don´t worry, boy, we´ll make you into a nice stew!" exclaimed a clown as he bent down and pulled from one of my arms, I reacted right there and tried flailing but few other clowns took hold of my limbs and were lifting me in a way that I couldn´t escape, maybe it wasn´t a matter of not being able to slip out… I was just paralyzed and couldn´t struggle that much… one might think I´m an idiot since I know these clowns real intentions but eh I couldn´t do much about it, not like I was going to let them eat me though!

"Let me down you freak!" I yelled furiously while trying to mask my fear for them, hell, I was staring to even doubt if I would be able to save Mikie and that other boy… fuck, it wasn´t the time for this! I had to kick the shit out of them for trying to eat me!

"Butch!" I heard someone yell, as I turned around to see, I was suddenly freed from the clown´s grasp… I contemplated how Brick was pummeling the clowns with a horror expression still on my face, Brick turned to face me and so I tried snapping back out of it by shaking my head.

"Brick! Seriously, where the hell do you end going to?! I just got here and I´m already fed up of the shitty clowns trying to eat me!" I looked at Brick with a frown as he returned it with a sarcastic stare.

"It´s not like I wanted to end here of all places, dumbass" said Brick as he then glared at me, we continued to argue just like that for a while until another guy pulled us apart, I didn´t mind him since we then walked away still barking at each other.

"Guys…" said the other guy, we stopped walking just as he did and stared at him confused.

"Huh?" I murmured as I stared at him "what? Don´t you see we are arguing here?!" I said with slight irritation.

"Did you find something?" asked Brick.

"Yeah, there´s a high chance of it being something" said the guy whose name I didn´t know, I then approached him and looked ahead noticing an odd looking tent.

"Yeah, that tent is sure asking us to investigate it" I said with a smirk "By the way, who the hell are you?"

"I´m Rage" he simply said.

"He saved me from being eaten by the clowns" said Brick "And that´s basically it"

"Oh…" I murmured "Well then, thanks for not letting my brother be eaten by clowns, that would be fucking pathetic and disgusting at the same time" as I said this, Brick punched me hardly.

"Bastard" said Brick as he looked at me sarcastically.

"Well then, my brother´s hero, where do you come from?"I said a bit amused about it.

"Fractal VileTown" he said simply as he approached the tent´s entrance.

"Fractal VileTown? What´s that?" I approached Rage and stared at him intently.

"That´s…" he started to say as he then looked zoned out, what the hell?

"Eh? You alright man?" I asked him as I arched a brow in bewilderment but he just held his head and suddenly fell "Whoa! The heck?"

"Seems he fell unconscious" said Brick making me roll my eyes.

"Oh no shit dude, really?" I said while speaking in a mocking tone.

"Oh shut up…" said Brick while sighing he then looked at me with a serious expression "I guess this is a bad sign"

"A bad sign? Just because he felt like taking a nap it´s a bad sign?" I asked him really confused, why the hell did it have to matter?

"I don´t know bro, but I just feel like we should take this as a cue to run" said Brick as he started looking around with narrowed eyes.

"Ah yeah, whatever, let´s just take him and go then" I said as I bent down to take him and place him over my shoulder, was it me or was this guy a bit hot…? His temperature was way abnormal…

As we started walking away, we felt how something was watching us and so we turned around to face more of those clowns which were grinning madly at us… without thinking twice I started running, Brick caught up with me in brief and so we decided as an objective to flee first from those clowns before attempting to do anything but pathetically enough those freaks were running fast enough so we couldn´t lose them even if we tried. Once we hovered to the sky, which was just when we remembered about our ability of flying, the orange haired guy on my shoulder started moving.

"Hey! Rage!" Yelled Brick at him who looked a bit dizzy now that he had woken up.

"Uh…" murmured Rage who seemed confused about the current situation and who wouldn´t, really.

"You passed out after we stepped inside the tent, I took it as a sign to not approach it yet and fled along with Butch but the clowns started chasing us" said Brick as he shot a few laser beams at the freaks.

"You chose a horrible moment to pass out dude" I said to him as I wondered why they hell had he fell unconscious in the first place.

"I saw some things within the dream" said Rage "seems we´ll have to try something else if we want to avoid what will happen inside"

"Ah? Did you see what went on inside? But the only thing you did was pass out!" exclaimed Brick way too confused, not mentioning me who was really skeptical about what he was saying.

"I think I have an idea but it´s going to take some time before it works" said Rage, that sounded interesting, I really wanted to know what he had in mind.

"I hope that includes helping Mikie and the amoeba boy, cause I can´t leave without finding them" as I said this I noticed Brick suddenly stopping, he then looked at me startled.

"Mikie?! Butch, why did you didn´t say anything?!" as he said this way too upset I just looked away and shrugged in response.

"What? I don´t think it´s smart to upset you, you wouldn´t be able to think like that" I said receiving a glare and a snarl from Brick.

"Like you did just now? Butch, you are an idiot!" Brick said clearly feeling resentful and was probably going to tackle me and start trying to hit me or some shit for the stance he was in now.

"Say what? Don´t call me idiot you bastard!" before he had any chance to do so, I tackled him just after Rage had let go ending just on the floor forgetting about the clowns that were after us.

We kept fighting each other for a while yelling at each other continuously until we felt how we were dragged up and away, seems this other guy had pulled us into the sky to avoid the clowns on the surface, we stopped the fighting after this and both looked away with a frown on our face.

"It´s pointless to fight you right now, we should be looking for the kids" said Brick, I simply nodded not wanting to speak to him yet, he was too damn annoying.

"You are a kid as well" said Rage flatly, Brick looked at him and shook his head.

"Wrong, we look like kids right now but we are actually fourteen years old you know" said Brick, Rage arched a brow looking skeptical at that declaration.

"It´s true, we are older but thanks to some other shit that has happened we turned little" I said, Rage stared at me for some seconds without saying a word, I was thinking he was contemplating whether that was right or not but his expression changed to that of a hint of sadness.

"Raze…" he murmured, just when I thought he was going crazy, I remembered about the boy who I saw earlier… wait a minute! He was his brother?! The hell?!

"Oh no, don´t fuck with me! You are that creepy guy´s brother?!" I exclaimed way too perplexed, shit, it made no sense… okay, maybe it did but hell…

"Huh? You know who I´m referring to…?" Rage widened his eyes slightly in surprise; at last he had made another kind of expression different from his apparent indifferent one.

"Butch, you know Rage´s brother?" asked Brick sounding between curious and confused.

"Kinda, I met him just before appearing here but man, would never have imagined he was your brother" I said as I closed my eyes and frowned.

"Why not?" asked Rage while arching a brow.

"Well, his eyes are way creepy! He looks like some sort of exorcist-" as I said this I noticed the intense glare I received from Rage, well, seems he could feel other emotions as well but he said nothing after glaring.

"Creepy?" asked Brick, I remembered the pair of lifeless eyes, not mentioning the fact that he was that demon´s container… that was hell too eerie for fucks sake.

"Yeah, he looked like a zombie, his eyes were a pair of dismal caves like he had no soul" I said feeling some shivers down my spine "Like in one moment where you got distracted he would definitely grin and-"

"Makoto is not like that" Rage stated with a serious tone, we looked at him a bit surprised but well, we were talking badly of his brother… meh, I don´t understand his irritation, I could care less if Brick was badmouthed. We expected him to elaborate on that but he only sighed and looked away like deciding it wasn´t worth arguing with us. "Instead of speaking trash about my brother you should be thinking of a way out" he said this with a tone I couldn´t place but he clearly didn´t sound as angry as I thought he would be, since well, he did raise his voice before.

"Yeah though-" said Brick as he was interrupted by a little kid that had come running towards us.

"Huh? Is this that amoeba kid?" I asked as I looked at him, he looked kind of worried "Well, you sure saved us the trouble of looking for you"

"Uh… girl is in problem" said the kid as he pointed towards the direction of the shooting games.

"Girl? Oh! Do you mean Mikie? She is that way then…" said Brick as he started going that way, I was surprised he didn´t even bother to think if this could be a trap or something but hell… I guess it was too much trouble to think that way.

"Say, how did you escape?" asked Rage to the kid who looked at him curiously. "Oh right, you don´t know me… my name is Rage"

"Brick" stated the child as he smiled at Rage.

"No, I´m Ra-"

"Brick" the boy said once more, Rage tried again but he was silenced by the boy interrupting him again, Brick and I stared at them continuing that for like another minute, shit, Rage was seriously patient... I would have strangled that boy already.

"So, what´s your name then?"

"Junior" the kid said as he pointed at himself, Rage nodded in response while Brick was getting impatient.

"Yeah, yeah, let´s just go already" Brick said as he started walking away, Junior extended his arms at Rage who stared at him momentarily before giving him a piggyback ride. The three of us floated around the place following Junior´s directions; I was wondering if the kid even knew where he was taking us to but after seeing he was leading us into a circus tent I then stopped doubting.

"So, I take it Mikie is inside?" asked Brick to the kid who nodded, Brick turned to stare at the circus tent and frowned.

"At last we´re going to rescue her" said Brick, Rage stood silently gazing at it whereas I got distracted by a voice inside my head… well, I´m just a soul right now… so is that possible?

-_Yo_- said Brazen suddenly, my conscience kind of split between reality right there with Rage and Brick to my being in the dark room where Brazen and Kai were, Kai was still a child and seems that demon had been bullying him since he was on the floor bleeding… I´m not sure if that can be taken for bullying or what…

"What the heck do you want?!" I asked way too annoyed for being dragged back to where this thing was. "Why the hell are you still with me?! We just met your container so why-"

"Are you that stupid?" Brazen asked me while looking bored at me, I frowned and looked away.

"No, I do remember" I said, man it was so annoying to speak to him…

"Good, want a cookie?"

"Again with that…" I said while feeling how irritation overwhelmed me, what´s with him and cookies anyway?

"_Yeah since you love cookies just as my container does_" said Brazen as he smirked at me.

"Huh, is that so… anyway! Why the fuck did you call me?" I asked while glancing at Kai time to time.

"_Oh? There´s no reason in particular, that´s just going to become a habit for you, because you are dealing with too many consciousness aside from yours you can´t help but tuning into us_" said Brazen "_It will happen mostly when you zone out or when you go to sleep_"

"Oh crap, that means I´ll have to see you too often…" I said contemplating that as being horrible and annoying. This monster said he was that guy´s container huh… and now that I think so, Rage is his brother isn´t he? Crap, I´m starting to feel curious about stuff I shouldn´t give a damn about.

"_We are in the same situation here just that I would hate whoever human I´m stuck with_" said Brazen, he then hovered while sitting Indian style.

"So you said you were that guy´s container… what was his name?" I asked, if I was going to bare with this thing inside me I would then need to know one or two things about it.

"Huh? Feel curious now? So, why should I answer you?" he asked me but I had no idea what to respond except for…

"Cause I´ll annoy you enough until you speak" I said, I thought he would totally dismiss my lame threat but he just stared at me with narrowed eyes and then sighed.

"_Being stubborn and a moron does have a benefit I suppose"_ said Brazen as he looked pitifully at me "Alright, ask away but if you ask something that annoys me I won´t answer anything else" heh, it was funny he had complied, I mean… he could have- oh wait, crap… he can read my mind so I better not say anything that does me no good…

"So? What´s his name?" and so I started questioning… as for when he would get fed up was unknown to me, better watch what I ask.

"_Makoto"_ he said flatly _"But he likes for people to call him Raze"_

"Is that so… he really is Rage´s brother?" I asked remembering those empty eyes which seemed to want to rip my soul…

"_Yeah, is that so surprising? So his eyes are zombie like, who cares?" _

"You know why his eyes are like that?"

"_Yes" _he said simply, man, I was asking the reason geez…

"Would you care and tell me?"

"_You seriously want to know something as irrelevant to you as that?" _he asked looking incredulous, well, it just made me wonder so why not ask…

"Yes, got a problem with that?"

"_He is like that since he has faced many disasters in his life, that´s all I feel like telling you" _said Brazen _"When you get to know him I´m sure you´ll find more about it"_

"I see… what about Rage then?"

"_Rage? You want to know about him?"_ Brazen asked me while looking at me with mild curiosity.

"Yeah, tell me, who exactly is he? I did notice that he looks slightly like Brick" I said, that question had occurred to me once I noticed the similarity between them.

"_Oh? I wonder if your small brain would understand"_ said Brazen while briefly chuckling _"He is Brick´s other soul just like Raze is yours"_

"I see… wait! What?! That creepy guy is…"

"_Seriously? I thought you already knew that by mentioning the link between your life and his_" said Brazen looking irritated at me _"Anyway, morons will be morons I guess"_

"What´s that Fractal VileTown place?"

"_Excellent question indeed… what is it I wonder…"_ said Brazen looking thoughtful _"That´s his hometown of course"_

"Mind being a little more specific?"

"_Fractal VileTown is what you could call another version of your Townsville, except this place is way darker and twisted… in my opinion it´s an excellent and amusing place"_ said Brazen, yeah, seems it´s kind of obvious he would prefer more evil looking places… _"In few words… it´s a true dystopia where all good people are obliterated or jailed whereas being evil is praised and well seen"_

"Huh?" I murmured as my eyes widened a bit after hearing that, shit! That sounded like my kind of place! "Awesome! How can one get there?! I sure as hell wanna go!"

"_You´ll undoubtedly go, but I know you will regret it later"_ said Brazen _"It is not what you think it is, it might be a little too overwhelming for humans who know nothing of such reality"_

"Say whatever crap you want but I won´t be discouraged, I sure want to go!" I said excitedly, I should definitely annoy Rage to tell me where that paradise like place is and how to get there.

"_Well, well, if you still feel like going… why not focus on surviving the circus for now?"_ said Brazen "I´ll be sure to play with your friend while you are gone" as he said this my grin turned into a scowl, play with Kai? Shit I couldn´t imagine what he would do to him while I go back…

"I´ll do that but you better not kill Kai or else!" I said while pointing at him, he turned his smirk into a sneer.

"_I don´t heed the barks of a stray dog_" Brazen said "_Off you go, you better not come here in a while otherwise I´ll make sure to make you suffer_"

"Huh?" what was he saying now?

"_I can´t stand talking to humans for too long, my thirst for blood grows while I do"_ he said, yeah, he was definitely going to hurt Kai while I was gone…

"Keep your hands off Kai you-" I said interrupted by the dark space rapidly disappearing, I was then faced with Brick who looked annoyed.

"Man, I thought you were going to pass out as well" Brick said as he quickly glanced at Rage sideways "It would be too fucking troublesome that you did as well, dumbass"

"Oh shut up…" I murmured, seems it was becoming normal for someone to zone out just outside a tent. We walked into the tent to come into view of a large audience staring at a young girl that was hanging just above a large cauldron.

"So that girl…" said Rage who was looking intently at her "She looks familiar…"

"Mikie! Damn… how dare they do that to her…" muttered Brick who was looking angrily at the scene "I´ll go bring her back" as Brick said this he propelled in Mikie´s direction but he suddenly fell just if he had gotten wrapped up in something, we approached him and saw how he was holding his leg while baring a painful expression "Damn, what happened?"

"_Haha, look at that, your brother is already suffering the consequences of staying in this place for too long" _I heard Brazen say, what did he mean? _"As you see, souls are simple things meaning they have no such thing as powers like the ones you hold in your reality, you´ll be losing them as time passes"_

"What?!" I exclaimed, Rage and Brick looked at me puzzled but before being able to say anything, I suddenly felt many eyes on me and yeah, the audience was staring at us not mentioning the clowns that were around the cauldron moments ago… "Crap!" I quickly took Brick on my back and started running around along with Rage who was deflecting many of the attacks directed at us, damn this place was greatly annoying, I can´t wait till we get out of here…

"Did you realize something just moments ago?" asked Rage, I frowned recalling what Brazen had said.

"Seems we are losing power by being in here, if we don´t hurry we´ll be useless to do shit" I said, Rage agreed to what I was saying and suddenly parted ways, I stopped abruptly to stare at him jumping towards where the clowns stood, he punched several clowns and kick the remaining to then throw a knife at the rope and release Mikie who fell screaming all the way, Rage caught her and as best as he could came back while holding her.

"There" he said, he probably hurried to do so since his powers were going to be gone soon, I was actually glad he had gone, I wasn´t so comfortable saving Mikie because of what happened earlier though this was not the moment to be minding that…

"Thanks man, being taller does have benefits" I said, it was clear that with my current height and Brick on my back, it would have been a little risky to try and save Mikie, not because I´m not capable to but it was indeed best that Rage had gone. We kept running in apparently circles trying to get out of the tent, the entrance had seemingly disappeared do we were getting frustrated, we couldn´t lose time here!

"This place seems endless… wait a second, guys maybe we are trapped in an illusion again" said Brick "Let me see…" as he said this he closed his eyes, because of his keen sense of hearing he was expecting to hear something we couldn´t. "Yeah, I can hear a breeze coming, run to the back of the seat on the corner and punch it with all your might, that should open the door to outside the tent"

"Great, I´ll do that then bro" I said as I dashed as fast as I could and furiously punched it expecting a door to open and yeah, just as Brick had said, a door opened letting us free of that place.

"Well, that was useful" said Rage "Seems your super hearing is on a higher level"

"Yeah, though not by pretty means" said Brick referring to that special incident that caused his increased hearing, it´s kind of ironic that his trauma has helped us when in the first place, it was that which caused this situation.

"Huh?" murmured Rage as we ran as fast as we could away from the tent and the clowns that were chasing us, seems we were unable to fly now, our powers were weakening gradually and were already at annoyingly low levels.

"So, mind telling us why the hell did you raise your voice back there? You put us through a tight spot, idiot" said Brick who sounded way angry.

"Eh… how to tell this… Oh, Mikie, I´m glad you are fine" I said trying to change the subject though well, it had been weird that she was not talking. At the moment of looking at her I noticed a tape over her mouth so I removed it as I could while we were running.

"Finally! Those clowns were planning to eat me!" said Mikie as she tightened her grasp around Rage´s neck expressing her nervousness "You guys took too long!"

"Sorry about that, Mikie" said Brick "But we were lost here too you know, at least you are okay now" Brick looked way too relieved now and well that´s to be expected since the only thing to do for now was to find an exit… of course, easier said than done.

"Hehee" Junior was giggling after hearing Mikie speak, kids are so odd I swear "Mikie?"

"Yeah?" she said while looking at Junior with curiosity.

"Have clown goo on head" said Junior, we blinked a bit confused, what did he mean by goo…? Once we turned to Mikie´s head then we saw it, it was a green shit on her head…

"Eww! What´s that?! That´s gross! Take it off! Take it off!" she squeaked while rocking roughly trying to get rid of it herself, Rage was struggling a bit about keeping her still but well, once Brick fired an eye beam at that disintegrating it, Mikie calmed down. "Oh thank god… thanks, Brick"

"Just stop moving so much… " said Brick "Are you hurt anywhere, Mikie?"

"No, I´m fine" she said simply, we kept running and finally entered some sort of forest apparently losing the clowns, we slowed down to regain our energy, hell, I didn´t know running could be so fucking tiring…

As we were resting for a bit, Mikie turned to see me and stayed like that unmoving while I stared back unsure of what to say, hell, it was way too awkward…

"So… uhmm… Butch, could you forgive me?" said Mikie who surprised everyone except for Rage who was probably confused of what was going on.

"Mikie… why are you apologizing? This idiot-" said Brick interrupted by her who shushed him and shook her head.

"I accept I did wrong, because I wasn´t careful I ended putting Kai and Butch in a difficult situation… so I wanted to say I´m sorry" said Mikie "I hope we can get along again"

"Huh?" I murmured, why was she acting so grown up all of a sudden? Hell, the one saying sorry should be me for fuck´s sake…

"Mikie, I-" I said interrupted by Brick who suddenly fell to the floor wincing. "Huh? What the hell?"

"Shit, they hit me…" said Brick as he showed us a spear stuck on his back. I approached him and quickly took it off his back, we were slowly being surrounded by clowns and were left in a narrow space a few meters away from the clowns.

"You all are the mice of this labyrinth, are you capable of finding the exit of this infinite maze? Or shall the cats devour you?" we heard the monkey boy say, by no means would I let a fucking clown eat me!

"You have to be stupid to believe I´ll let those fucking clowns eat me!" as I said this, the voice quieted down leaving us with the threat of those freaks… they were getting closer and with no fucking powers it would mean that was it.

"Seems we ran into a trap…" murmured Rage who was clearly speaking to himself since he was stating the obvious.

"Oh… problems…" murmured the little boy who was on Rage´s arms, he had been running with Mikie on his back and the boy princess style, I know it´s uncalled for but he looks way too funny carrying children.

"Hmm, let me try something!" said Mikie as she stretched hand towards the monsters "Virus Slash!" as she said this, I heard a gushing sound and was about to turn around if it wasn´t for Brick who kept me from doing so by his sudden nervousness.

"What the hell was that fucking sound…?" he murmured, hell, Brick sounded terrified and well can´t blame him with his trauma of sounds but what was to fear? I didn´t understand until I saw how the clowns were killed one by one by giant knives…

"What?" asked Junior, the three turned to see to where Mikie was to contemplate the scene of an odd black thing spilling from the back of Rage´s neck.

"What the hell was that…" murmured Brick as the spilling stopped, Rage remained shocked without being able to move, Mikie finished her attack without having realized what she had done.

"What?" she murmured looking perplexed. What did she do and what the hell was that attack…?

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Appreciate comments of any kind, I think I´m getting the inspiration back so I´ll probably update quicker o3o**


	6. Crazy Incidents

"Hmm, let me try something!" said Mikie as she stretched hand towards the monsters "Virus Slash!" as she said this, I heard a gushing sound and was about to turn around if it wasn´t for Brick who kept me from doing so by his sudden nervousness.

"What the hell was that fucking sound…?" he murmured, hell, Brick sounded terrified and well can´t blame him with his trauma of sounds but what was to fear? I didn´t understand until I saw how the clowns were killed one by one by giant knives…

"What?" asked Junior, the three turned to see to where Mikie was to contemplate the scene of an odd black thing spilling from the back of Rage´s neck.

"What the hell was that…" murmured Brick as the spilling stopped, Rage remained shocked without being able to move, Mikie finished her attack without having realized what she had done.

"What?" she murmured looking perplexed. What did she do and what the hell was that attack…?

**Chapter 6: Crazy Incidents**

"Mikie! What the fuck was that?!" I exclaimed as we stared at Mikie seriously shocked, she tilted her head expressing her confusion.

"Huh? Did I do something wrong? It was just an attack I was eager to try" said Mikie with a smile "I don´t know something within me was telling me to do it"

"But that kind of thing was…" murmured Brick as he turned around to see Rage who was looking at Mikie between shock and fear and well, who wouldn´t be scared after that?

The little boy looked puzzled but he didn´t say anything, all of us stayed in an awkward silence I was eager to break though the monkey boy beat me to it.

"Well, well, seems there´s someone interesting among you" said the monkey boy from one of a tree´s branches, Brick frowned at him and stepped in front of Mikie.

"If you want to hurt her you´ll have to go through me first!" exclaimed Brick as Mikie looked at him curiously, she giggled and tugged from his shirt. "What is it?"

"I knew you were cool, I really do like you!" said Mikie as she gave him a quick peck on the lips, we all stared in silence at the action. Brick narrowed his eyes and face palmed himself trying to forget what had happened a moment ago.

"Mikie, this is not the time for this" said Brick as he continued to glare at the monkey boy who was not really responding in any way to the scene right now, instead, he raised his arm and was about to fire something at us when all of a sudden the little boy trapped us in some kind of green ball; the attack was deflected apparently and so we started to run away still inside the sphere.

"Hey! What the hell?! What´s up with this?!" I yelled, the boy only turned to see me and giggled in response, that kind of responses really made me want to hit him…

"Apparently a sphere made of germs…" said Rage as he looked behind, I followed his stare and found a trail of goo… so, we were in a germ ball, how great…

The monkey boy kept following us and attacking us with more lasers, the sphere was currently controlled by the little boy; it was odd to trust that kid with where we were going but it´s not like we had another choice really.

Once we were back into the area with all the tents, the boy entered the house of mirrors and the ball popped letting us out, we decided to go inside some more since it was possible that the monkey boy hadn´t noticed where we had gone to and so we found a mirror which was shining.

"Hey, what´s up with that mirror?" asked Brick as he pointed at it, I shrugged in response but well the most logical thing was that it was an exit from this place.

"Hmm, I think we´ll finally go out from this place!" exclaimed Mikie really happy, the boy newly giggled and I just sighed tired from being with them. This day had been way too random.

"So, I think that´s your way out" said Rage flatly, I arched a brow really confused, wasn´t he coming with us?

"Dude, aren´t you following us?" I asked. He slowly shook his head and so made me wonder the reason; I eyed the mirror and decided it would be best to speak with Rage for a while before returning.

"My place is not where you guys are, I came here to help you all" said Rage. He had come to help us? Does that mean he could have left whenever he felt like it?

"What are you saying? Are you planning on staying here?" asked Brick who was on my back, Rage nodded in response making Brick frown "Well, do whatever you like"

"You better hurry" said Rage, I nodded and motioned for Junior to take Mikie and leave through the mirror, thing he surprisingly understood and took her hand while approaching it.

"Thanks for the help, Brick´s double!" said Mikie with a big grin, Rage nodded even though he was still called that… "What´s your name?"

"Rage" he said flatly "You better go" Mikie stared at him for a bit and then nodded while holding Junior´s hand; they both walked into the mirror and disappeared.

"So bro, you go ahead" I said to Brick who I put down, he was a bit puzzled by my decision but decided to shrug it off.

"Okay, but don´t take too long, I don´t want Boomer nagging" said Brick as he walked through the mirror looking a bit in pain, it couldn´t be helped since I was sure this was like one of those rare chances one gets to do something… and in my case was to speak with him.

"So, is there something you want to talk about?" said Rage "I don´t think it´ll be good if you stay here for too long"

"I won´t stay too long but hey, tell me, did you really come here to help us?" I asked looking at him determined to get some answers from him.

"No, actually I didn´t, I came here looking for half of my soul" said Rage "That being apparently Brick"

"How did you know about Brick? Did you ask Brazen?" I asked trying to confirm that demon´s involvement.

"Brazen?" asked Rage looking curiously at me "You know about him?"

"Yeah, that thing is your brother´s demon, isn´t it?" as I said this, Rage frowned and looked a bit down; he stayed in silence for a bit and nodded. "He is inside me now, so I can speak to him"

"So… that means that he can interact with Raze´s other soul then" said Rage looking unfazed by the news. "Brazen, is a really dangerous being one shouldn´t take lightly, do not underestimate him cause he is capable of cruel things, he will eventually possess you just like he already does with Raze"

"Eh, not like I can do something about it" I said, it didn´t matter what I try, it was a lost case with that thing inside me. "So, if you didn´t hear it from him… who told you?"

"Another being" said Rage "I came to meet Brick out of curiosity but I didn´t know it would turn to this"

"I see… so I guess you´ll go back with your brothers now huh" I said though surprisingly Rage shook his head. "Huh? Why not?"

"I can´t go back to my body even if I want to" he said flatly, I narrowed my eyes and inspected him carefully.

"Are you trying to say that you are a ghost…?" I asked without knowing how to feel about him being already dead…

"No, I´m not" he said "My body is being kept alive but I still can´t go back"

"So, you are in a comma?" I said finding that to be an understandable conclusion.

"Yes, I can´t wake up yet" he said while releasing a sigh "Is there anything else?"

"Do you have any idea of what Mikie did?" Rage looked at me looking a bit thoughtful but he then nodded.

"Yes, I have an idea of what she did yet it still took me by surprise" said Rage "I just wonder why she is able to do that"

"Is it some kind of evil power?"

"What she did was to convert the chemical X in my veins into waste and then materialize it into weapons" what was he saying? She could do that? Man that was hell creepy…

"That´s possible? What kind of power is that?"

"Normally one can´t do that to souls since souls have no blood whatsoever… but what she did was to materialize part of the soul energy and do something similar to what I explained before" said Rage confusing me, that sounded like a bunch of bullshit but eh, what else to say? After all I did see what she did.

"So Mikie achieved the impossible…"

"Her skills have made me curious about her, I need to figure out why she´s like that" said Rage "But I have no way to leave the place I´m in right now…"

"What about the VileTown place?"

"Were you having a chat with that demon before? I´m impressed he felt like telling you a bit" said Rage "VileTown is the city we live in, it´s a corrupt society leaded by an evil major that likes having people under her control and obliterate those labeled as "odd", that place is almost a war zone"

"A war zone…? Wow! Sounds so freaking cool!" I said, hearing that only made me even more excited!

"I don´t think you´ll find it that cool" said Rage as he closed his eyes "Fractal VileTown is one of the cruelest cities one can live in, the mayor is quite sadistic"

"No matter what you say, I want to go! That´s like a must!" I said happily, Rage sighed and nodded slowly.

"I see… then do as you wish, but the door to that dimension is closed right now" said Rage making me wonder about such door "If you run into valuable information I would be glad to hear about it"

"Huh? Didn´t you say you ´re in a comma? How the hell would I tell you?"

"Keep this" said Rage as he gave me a red stone; I stared at it for a bit before giving him a puzzled look. "It´s a stone imbued with my spiritual energy, you can communicate with me by concentrating your thoughts on it"

"Really? Well now that´s practical" I said "Does that mean I can communicate with my brothers as well if I have spiritual stones?"

"If they know how to make one then yes, it´s possible" said Rage as we heard the sound of stuff falling against the ground from the outside. "I think you should be going now"

"Tell me, anyone can speak to you with this? I asked really interested, he nodded and then looked at the mirror which was gradually losing the glow.

"If you want to know anything else you can ask me later, if you don´t go through that now … your way out will close" said Rage, I rolled my eyes and approached the mirror but still looked at him. "What?"

"What are you going to do now? It´s not like I care but…" as I said this, Rage slightly smiled… he smiled? Hell, why?

"It´s odd you know… you remind me of Raze" he said as he approached me and ruffled my hair.

"Hey! What the fuck do you think you are-!" I said interrupted by him who pushed me inside the mirror.

**xXxXxXx**

"Hmmm… Misaki, you sure know how to give a massage" I said as I sat on the bed, Misaki was in his older form as he massaged my hair with the chemical X that was in one of the drawers like last time. "Where do you get the chemical X? You had one last time as well"

"Haha you could say I have my personal provider" said Misaki "You know, I´m glad your hair is growing back, you had me worried with how you looked before"

"Is that so, well, at least it´ll be fine now" I said with a smile, it was so odd how Misaki looked older but still behaved like a child. Right after I cleaned him and gave him a shower he changed back to that form and so he then suggested trying the chemical X to make my hair grow, thing that worked nicely.

"Ngh…" I heard a murmur and so I turned to see Brick who opened his eyes and slowly sat down on the sofa "Where…"

"Brick? Hey there" said Misaki, Brick looked at us looking incredibly confused.

"Where am I…" he said as he looked around "Oh, the hospital huh…"

"Yeah! How was your sleep?" I said with a smile, Brick frowned at me and sighed in response.

"You have no idea what I went through" said Brick as he held his head… it wasn´t so wrong to say he looked like he wanted to beat someone.

"Yeah I don´t… what happened? Had a nice dream?" as I said this, Brick jumped me and started to shake me in a rough way. "What… did I say something wrong…?"

"Brick… why are you shaking Boomer like that?" asked Misaki who was as clueless of the situation.

"There was a circus, cannibal clowns, weirdos, that monkey boy" Brick continued shaking me wildly as he mentioned random things… why was he so upset?

As I tried fruitlessly to calm him down, the door opened all of a sudden showing an irritated Butch, he closed the door with a slam and then stared at us.

"You better be grateful to me since I spared you!" said Butch as he then approached us and punched Brick away. "And that… you should be thankful as well"

"What…?" I murmured as I remained still trying to figure out what had happened. Misaki averted his eyes from Butch a bit embarrassed though seems Butch hadn´t noticed Misaki´s change.

"Never mind what happened, it´s already over" said Butch as he sat on the sofa, seems he found bothersome to elaborate on whatever happened…

"Uhm, care to explain what happened?" I asked as I noticed Misaki reverting to a child, surprisingly enough seems Butch didn´t notice, well, it may be because he has his eyes closed but still…

"Say, care to explain how the hell you grew?" asked Brick as he rubbed his head from the punch he received before. I then noticed it was true that I was the only grown up here since Misaki had shrunk back to his original state.

"I won´t tell you" I said rejoicing in the fact that I was older than them right now "But seems I´ll be in charge of you two for the time being"

"Huh? Who said such thing?!" Butch yelled angry, I grinned at him in response.

"Well, it´s obvious that the oldest one here right now it´s me so you have to obey me!" I said, both Brick and Butch sneered at me and stayed like that for like a minute. "Still, you can´t change the fact I´m taller and you guys are just a pair of kids"

"I should have killed you when I had the chance" said Butch though he didn't sound serious.

"Anyway, Butch, why did you stay behind? Did you have something to ask him?" asked Brick.

"Eh, just a pair of things, nothing important" said Butch, still, I didn´t understand the situation.

"Guys! What happened? Explain to me what happened!" I said to them over and over until they turned to see me for like a bit before returning to the previous conversation "Hey! Don´t ignore me!"

"Nothing important? You are not the type to stay asking things when they don´t concern you" said Brick "Mind sharing?"

"And since when do you care? You caused the problem in the first place! I don´t have to explain you anything!" said Butch as he pointed at Brick in a threatening way though when he did that we noticed a red stone on the back of his hand.

"Butch, what is that shiny thing on your hand?" asked Misaki, Butch looked confused at him just to then notice the red stone.

"Huh? What the…? When did this got stuck on my hand?!" he exclaimed, he tried taking it out but it wasn´t coming off so he gave up and face palmed himself.

"Butch, what is that?" asked Brick as well, Butch stared at him briefly and then shrugged.

"I have no idea what the hell this thing is" said Butch as he glared at it, we remained a bit confused on what was happening, of course I was the one who was more lost since I didn´t understand what had gone on.

"Hm, and we have no idea how to remove it huh… well, what do you guys suggest we do with that?" asked Brick, he examined the stone from close but he didn´t find anything. "Huh… strange, that stone feels familiar"

"A familiar stone?" I asked though I decided to give up on the subject since it was clear no one was going to explain crap to me.

"Anyway, how are you feeling, Misaki? Boomer didn´t do anything weird while we were gone, right?" said Butch to Misaki who shook his head and smiled.

"I´m good though just a little bit tired" said Misaki "I think I want to take a nap…"

"Well, you´ll have to wait for that" said Butch "We´ll be taking you out from this place"

"Oh, really? I think I´m happy to hear that" said Misaki "I´ll try to remain awake as much as I can"

"Yeah, sorry for taking so much, Misaki" said Brick "Hopefully you´ll feel better at Ressee´s home"

"Of course I will, I´ll be glad to be with you guys for more time" said Misaki, Butch then approached him and lifted him in his arms.

"Well then, let´s head over to the house" said Butch as he walked out from the room with Misaki, Brick and I followed him as we flew behind him, it was kind of wrong to just take Misaki with us like that… but well, we could probably solve it later.

**xXxXxXx**

As soon as we reached Ressee´s home, I took Misaki to the guest room and placed him on one of the beds, we stayed with him until he fell asleep, we then moved to the living room to speak.

_-Hey! Why the hell is this stone on the back of my hand?!- I thought on the stone in my hand waiting for a reply from that guy, I wasn´t that sure how it worked but I hoped it would just by thinking on it… Rage had said that was it to make it work, right?_

_-The back of your hand? Oh, you probably had too much contact with the stone like that- said Rage, hm it was mysterious how the stone worked but well I was fine with this._

_-Huh? You didn´t say anything about this!_

_-Sorry, I wasn´t sure what would happen after I gave you it- said Rage, he didn´t know? The hell?_

_-You didn´t know?!_

_-Yes, I didn´t. It´s a spiritual energy mass so I wasn´t sure but well, seems you won´t be able to take it off unless you plan to break it- said Rage._

_-Huh?! Unless I break it?! Man, I sure as hell want to do that._

_-I don´t think that´s a good idea, after all… I can´t give you another unless we meet, you´ll have to wait until that- said Rage._

_-You want me to stay like this?! Are you stupid?!_

_-You were the one who had that much contact with it like that…- said Rage- besides, even If you do want to break it, if it breaks it´s going to release a big explosion so you´ll get severely injured if it´s attached to such place._

_-Oh just great…- I murmured._

_-Anyway, try to deal with it- he said._

"Dude, why are you staring at the stone and making faces like that? You look like you went nuts" said Brick, I glared briefly at him and then sighed. "Well, I guess we should explain Boomer about this"

"Yeah! What happened?" asked Boomer, I stood silently watching the conversation between the two with no desire to be involved.

_-Kai, are you alright…?_

_-Butch?- as soon as I noticed I was back inside my mind once more, Kai was still in child form and he looked really injured- Thank god you are here, I think I´m getting too weak… _

_-So pitiful- said Brazen- your friend has ceased to amuse me, why not join the fun as well?_

_-You plan on fighting me? Heh, bring it on- I said though as I said that, he slashed me with his claw, I could notice how he suffered the recoil but as soon as blood touched his tongue, the wounds started to heal- You fucking monster…_

_-Heh, I believe this might be masochism but I love hurting you the most- said Brazen to me as I lied on the black floor bleeding heavily. Damn, Kai had to endure this guy for dunno how long…_

"Butch!" suddenly I heard someone yelling, it snapped me back to reality and so I saw Boomer who was looking at me really worried. "Hey, are you okay? Your forehead is bleeding"

"How the hell did that happen? Not even I who was stabbed on the back came back with the wound" said Brick, I blinked a bit puzzled and touched my forehead noticing that I did have blood trailing down.

"Oh well, it´s nothing serious" I said "Did you explain everything to the moron?"

"Huh? Yeah I did, I finished just now" said Brick, Boomer nodded and then approached me to examine the wound.

"I´m telling you, it´s nothing serious you idiot" as I said this I heard the door open, from it appeared Mikie who cheerfully came closer.

"Hi there!" said Mikie with a grin, geez… I still felt kind of guilty.

"Mikie! How are you now? Did the girls treat you well?" asked Brick who then glared at me from the corner of his eye, I sighed knowingly, I had to apologize properly now.

"Yes, they were really nice with me" she said "Though I still prefer being with you boys!"

"Hey Mikie" I said interrupting her speech "I wanted to say I…"

"Oh that! Butch, you don´t have to apologize like that" said Mikie, I arched a brow confused, she was serious?

"But Mikie! That bastard hurt you and-" said Brick cut off by her.

"Oh Brick, I don´t want him to apologize verbally… I want him to do something" said Mikie with an evil smirk, the three of us looked briefly at each other before focusing on her.

"And what would that be? I´ll do whatever" I said, what could a girl her age ask for? Heh, well… at least it would be something possible for me to steal.

"I´m happy you are willing to cooperate so much" she said "Well then, I would rather do it the other way… but I want you to kiss your brother"

"Yeah sure I- wait, what?!" I exclaimed horribly shocked, Brick and Boomer stared at me with a disgusted expression "Hey! Like fuck I would want to do that!"

"Hehee, well then, get to it" said Mikie as she stared at me with a threatening smile.

"Like fuck I'm going to kiss Boomer" I said almost wanting to puke, I said Boomer since he was the one aside of me but seems the other two took it the wrong way.

"Well well, who knew you had something for Boomer, Butch" said Brick "You are repulsive"

"Hey! I just said him because he is the closest you bastard!" I yelled angrily, fuck! How could they even believe I would…! Ugh!

"Butch, I feel like I should be happy about being preferred over Brick but…" said Boomer shyly until he looked at me and grimaced. "I would rather be shot than kiss you" I rolled my eyes at Brick´s uncontrollable laughter before Mikie coughed roughly to get our attention.

"Don´t worry, no one said anything about Boomer" said Mikie making Brick stop laughing, Boomer tilted his head not understanding the situation while I looked sternly at Brick.

"You have to be kidding…" I said while glowering at Mikie, she shook her head and so I walked towards the wall and started to bang my head against it.

"Mikie, why the hell would you want me to kiss him…?" asked Brick nervously, Mikie just giggled in response probably making Brick really angry.

"Don´t worry, I want him to kiss you since that´s his punishment" said Mikie.

"His punishment? I feel the one being punished is me" said Brick while releasing a sigh.

"Well, you can kiss him instead if you want" said Mikie, Brick the stood quiet.

"Dude, just come and get done with it" said Brick, I stopped banging my head against the wall before staring at him incredulous; he rolled his eyes and sighed "It´s not like I want to kiss you but she won´t stop annoying us until we do so just come on and get done with it"

"Oh, Brick, I didn´t know you liked Butch" said Boomer receiving both glares, he laughed nervously before deciding it was best to shut up.

"I´m still waiting…!" said Mikie. Brick was saying that but he looked hell uneasy and time to time glanced at the window probably wanting to jump out and run away "Hurry up or you´ll have to make it deep!"

"What?!" exclaimed Brick "Mikie, are you aware of the disgusting deal you are-"

"Yes I do and it´s not disgusting!" said Mikie while pouting "It´s just two cute guys kissing each other, hee"

"Brick, what are you teaching your sister…" I muttered, he held his head and looked down.

"I seriously have no idea what got into her" he said, Mikie started to tap her foot against the floor repeatedly making us even more frustrated.

"Eh, I´m glad I´m not involved here" said Boomer sounding extremely happy, we turned to see him menacingly but he still chuckled "What? Doesn´t matter how you glare, you still have to kiss"

"You guys are making it more complicated than what it really is" said Mikie, the tension was suffocating… that until I decided to pull him closer and kiss him though more than a kiss that had been a headbutt.

"There!" I said as I winced from the pain, she looked at me clearly unamused and shook her head.

"Butch, you are an idiot" said Brick "Do you not know how to fucking kiss? If that had been a girl you would have scared her you big moron!"

"What?! You seriously wanted me to kiss you?!"

"If you don´t she won´t let us go!" he said, as I was about to say something else I felt how someone kicked me from behind causing me to fall in direction of Brick, because of our now proximity that push had made us kiss. As I heard Mikie squeal, I punched Brick away and started spitting the other way.

"The fuck?! Boomer! I´m going to kill you!" I said as I glared daggers at him who was whistling in attempt to act innocent.

"Now that was fucking uncalled for…" said Brick sullenly, as we turned to see him, he looked at us and quickly jumped us starting a fight.

"Wow, that was awesome…" said Mikie "Good thing I brought my camera!" as she said this the three of us stopped hitting each other and instead stared in dead silence at her.

"You took a photo…" Brick and I said horribly scared of what that implied. Mikie nodded and grinned at us.

"Yes! It´ll be useful whenever I feel like blackmailing you two!" she said cheerfully while she waved goodbye and left probably to her room.

"Brick, that girl is evil" I said, Brick nodded and face palmed himself.

"And she won´t let us forget this" said Brick, Boomer walked between us and latched his arms around our shoulders.

"Neither will I" as he said this we turned in his direction and jumped him once again.

The day was too crazy and random, a boy with a monkey that opens a parallel dimension where cannibal clowns inhabit a deserted circus, finding out that guy was Brick´s other soul and that his brothers are ours… having to deal with that demon that is now inside me because of some infection I got from who knows were and us being children with Boomer the only one fine. What the fuck is going on?

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait, I think inspiration finally came back XD and well these chapters will vary in length since they are not necessary long (since this arc is the shortest) and they are most mini chapters just to explain some things before the main arcs take place but I appreciate the patience you guys are having with me :3**


End file.
